


I'm...Spongebob?

by ThatFanwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stark got too drunk, Steve draws...mainly Tony, Steve is a flustering mess, Steve picks up the pieces, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a lot of "non" dates, but not really since they are getting married, self hateful tony stark, tony rambles a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. Tony, you tell me where you are and I’ll take you to this really nice hill and we can watch the stars all night. How about that?” Steve urged over the phone.</p><p>“Really?” Tony’s voice hyped up right before it broke up again. “I-I don’t deserve to have such-I’m a monster arnt I? So-so selfish. I don't deserve the starfish. Patrick. I’m not a good spongebob.” Tony said, water in his eyes once again, as he continued looking up.</p><p>“Okay Tony, do you know what would be really selfish? Not telling me where you are. I mean you know, I woke up at three am, got dressed, ran down 8 flights of stairs, and am sitting in my car. And I just really want to go pick you up buddy but how am I supposed to do that if you won’t share that information with me?”</p><p>“Sharing is caring.” Tony confirmed into the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing is Caring

Everything was spinning. Why was everything spinning? Tony thrust his hand forward, trying to get the world to hold still. Instead, he lost his balance and ended up on all fours staring at the grass.

“La-laay bugggg,” he chirped at the cricket in front of him, admiring it’s beauty. For a moment, the world stopped spinning in and out of focus. For a split second, Tony felt himself coming back. He was Tony Fucking Stark, a billionaire super genius, he was not going to let himself pass out drunk in some random person’s backyard.

 _Pull it together Stark_ , he yelled at himself. He tried focusing on the chirp from the lady bug, _no cricket, damn it Tony you should know that,_ he cursed himself and his drunken brain.

“Okay,” he muttered after a while and began to push himself up. _Bad idea_ , the rush left him dizzier than from when he had fallen, the loud music and raging lights were bombarding his mind again. He needed to get out of there. Fast.

He fumbled for his pocket as he stumbled back towards the house. After a few tries, he managed to pull out his phone.

“Waberist” Tony yelled at his phone as he opened it. He had somehow managed to wrangle his way through the crowded mansion and to the front of the house.

“Starless!” He yelled again at his phone, confused as to why Jarvis wasn’t answering.

“I...gotta do evvrtin round here” He exasperated flailing his arms around.

He looked at the phone again moving his arm to and away from his face until his phone looked the least blurry. He hit the green button, that he hoped meant call, twice: redial.

“Haha” He laughed bringing the phone close to his ear and hearing it dial.

“Ven when I’m...dr-drunk I’m ssart,” he proudly informed those around him.

He started humming to the dial tone to make the time pass faster while he waited for someone to answer.

“Mr. Stark?” He heard someone finally say from the other line.

“Hmmmmappy. Why? That waz fer ever! Happy it’s bad” Tony hummed into the phone.

“No, Mr. Stark. It’s Steve Rogers...we spoke on the phone earlier today? Mr. Stark are you okay, it’s three in the morning.” Tony could feel the worry over the phone.

“Hap it ain’t good. Bad idea, why m just a bad idea persn. Listen Hap, I need you to pick me up.” Tony said wandering further away from the house, the music was getting too loud, he didn’t know how anyone could hear themselves think.

“Mr. Stark where are you? Are you in trouble, should I call someone, who is Hap?” Steve, on the other side of the line, was already stumbling out of bed towards his closet.

“Happy, come. Hurry okay, tis was a bad idea.” Tony kept mumbling as he made his way towards the street

“Okay Mr.Stark-Tony I need to know where you are. Was that music in the background, huh? You at a party? Do you know what neighborhood it’s at?” Steve was pulling on his pants and shirt as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

“Course I know what ne-nay-nu-, the place. Not stupid, you know. I’m brilliant man.” Tony said as he continued to walk down the street.

“Yes Mr. Stark, you are a brilliant man, the most smartest man I’ve ever met. Now an address?” Steve was almost to the bottom of his apartment complex.

“Stap. I’m not. I’m stupid” Tony whispered almost to the brink of tears, “your just saying that stuff because you have to.”

“Tony, I’m in my car and I don’t know where to go. You are very smart and we will have a discussion on whether or not your stupid afterwards, yeah?”

“Right.” Tony said taking in deep breaths to drive away the tears. “I am perty smart right? I mean I went to MIT at what forten? Right? I am smar-wow. Hap look up. The sky is so...wow.”

“Hey. Tony, you tell me where you are and I’ll take you to this really nice hill and we can watch the stars all night. How about that?”

“Really?” Tony’s voice hyped up right before it broke up again. “I-I don’t deserve to have such-I’m a monster arnt I? So-so selfish. I don't deserve the starfish. Patrick. I’m not a good spongebob.” Tony said, water in his eyes once again, as he continued looking up.

“Okay Tony, do you know what would be really selfish? Not telling me where you are. I mean you know, I woke up at three am, got dressed, ran down 8 flights of stairs, and am sitting in my car. And I just really want to go pick you up buddy; but how am I supposed to do that if you won’t share that information with me?”

“Sharing is caring.” Tony confirmed into the phone. He tore his glance away from the stars and relayed what the nearest street signs said.

“Okay buddy, just stay right there. It’s not that far from me, I’ll be there in a bit okay.” Steve said as he put in the address into his GPS, guess the damn thing wasn’t a waste of money after all.


	2. Yes God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Stark!” He yelled rolling down his window and skidding his car to a stop. Tony was standing smack dab in the middle of the road, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.
> 
> “Hi.” He replied squinting at Steve’s high beams. “Are you God?”
> 
> “Tony!” Steve yelped getting out of the car and rushing towards him.
> 
> “God!” Tony yelled in a drunk excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so this is the morning after with flashbacks from the night before. I hope you guys like it and that it's not to confusing :) Thanks again for reading!! ~(^.^)~
> 
> -xx ThatFanwriter

“Where- where am I?” Tony asked, squinting at the sun blasting in through the window.

“Mr. Stark. You're awake.” Steve smiled, coming into the bedroom from the hallway.

“Please. Not so loud.” Tony demanded, putting up his hand to block the sun. He took another look around. He was laying on a bed that wasn’t his, wearing clothing that wasn’t his, staring at a stranger who had a huge dopey grin on his face.

“We didn’t-” Tony started asking, shifting on the bed, regretting it as soon as the world started spinning again.

“It would appear I am hungover.” Tony stated as he gave a tight smile to the stranger.

“You don’t; you don’t remember anything do you?” Steve asked quirking his eyebrows.

“Look, please take no offense, I’m sure you were great and that we had a fantastic night, and I enjoyed myself greatl-”

“No! We didn’t have- you called me last night to pick you up from a party. I didn’t know where you lived so I brought you back to my place. You refused to sleep on the couch because you're ‘too good for that’” Steve smirked trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“I called you? Who are you?” Tony asked, carefully propping himself on his elbows.

“I’m Steve Rogers. I’m a journalist. We had had a phone interview earlier yesterday.”

“Ahh- a reporter. Well it’s not the first time I’ve slept with a reporter, though usually it’s so that they don’t write a story, not after they already have.”

“No. We didn’t sleep together Mr. Stark. And don’t worry I’m not a tabloids writer. I wouldn't exploit you like that.”

“Hmm, guess it worked after all.” Tony smiled to himself.

“We didn’t- never mind. Come on I made breakfast and a shake that should help with that hangover.” Steve said making his way over to the bed to help Tony up, ignoring Tony’s efforts to push him away.

****  _the night before ****_

“Come on pick up.” Steve was almost to the block Tony had told him he was at, phone pressed to his ear, it was the eighth time he called Tony. He knew he should have tried to keep Tony on the line, but Tony had begun yelling into his ear and he missed a turn. When he told Tony to give him a second so he could double check the GPS Tony got bored with him and hung up.

“Mr. Stark!” He yelled rolling down his window and skidding his car to a stop. Tony was standing smack dab in the middle of the road, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hi.” He replied squinting at Steve’s high beams. “Are you God?”

“Tony!” Steve yelped getting out of the car and rushing towards him.

“God!” Tony yelled in a drunken excitement.

“Tony why are you standing in the middle of the road? You could have gotten hit!” Steve yelled grasping Tony by the shoulders.

“Sry God. The-the man- the voice from the box told me not to move.” He said lifting up his phone.

“Jesus Christ Tony, how drunk are you?” Steve asked, eyes scanning Tony.

“Mmm” was Tony’s response.

“Come on let’s get you in the car. Do you know where you live?” Steve asked carefully guiding Tony to the shotgun.

“Yes God.” Tony let his weight fall on the other man, as he nuzzled his shoulder.

~*********~*********~

“So you really drew these?” Tony was walking around Steve’s apartment, shake in hand, while Steve finished up washing the dishes.

“Um…” Steve strained his neck to see what Tony was looking at, he was going through his sketchbooks.

“Yeah.” He quickly dried off his hands and made his way to Stark.

“You know, for future reference, it’s polite to ask someone before you start flipping through their things.” Steve said grabbing at the sketchbook Tony just picked up.

“Sorry, it’s just, I mean, we already had sex right? So what there left to hide.” Tony said finishing his shake and making his way to put it in the sink.

“For the last time- we did not engage in any sexual activities” Steve urged, he could feel the tips of his ears getting pink again.

Tony turned around to look at Steve. He had a prideful grin on his face which Steve was starting to resent.

“Yeah, I know.” He said after a moment and then turned back towards the sink and began washing his cup, “I just like seeing you get all flustered and everything,” and Steve could just about hear the grin in his voice.

_***** _the night before *****__

“I dun bad God.” Tony was curled up on the passenger's side.

“Tony, your address remember? You were going to tell me where you lived?” Steve asked again as gently as he could. He had already been driving for about five minutes and he had no idea where he was going.

“Tony?” He asked again, sending him a sideways glance. Tony had his head rested on the window, eyes transfixed on the stars.

“They are so beautiful. Everyday man passes beautiful things but never stops to appre-app- look at them.” Tony was almost crying again and Steve just couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to curl up with the man and vow to destroy whatever had hurt him so bad to make him like this.

“Tony...what happened?” Steve asked as he pulled the car to the side of the road and to a stop.

“Are we stopping?” Tony chirped up again, sadness completely forgotten. “Is is star watching time? You-you- someone said we would go watch the stars!”

“Umm...right Tony it’s nearly four in the morning. The hill isn’t that close, by the time we get there we’ll be watching the sunrise instead of the stars. Why don’t we do it anot-Tony where are you going?” Steve quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Tony out of the car.

“Don’t need a hill” Tony hiccuped as he began to try to climb onto the hood of the car. “I’m a genius. I just made our own hill.” He declared once he had been able to scramble on top.

“Come” He patted the space next to him, “don’t you wan to sit next to a genius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Were the flashback hard to follow?
> 
> Thanks again for reading. (>^.^)>  
> (that's me giving you an imaginary air hug... I'm not weird... I promise :} )


	3. The biggest star of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The stars look so happy” Tony mused, head leaned against Steve’s shoulders. They had been sitting on the roof of his car for the last twenty minutes. Tony was mainly rambling from one random subject to another, but the last couple of minutes he had fallen silent next to Steve and just stared up into the sky.  
> “Rem-member that Star I was telling you about.” Tony said after another pause.
> 
> “Patrick?” Steve smiled looking down at Tony, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Tony’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this continues off the morning after :)

“You're not going to throw up in my car right? Last time you were in here you seemed pretty intent to.” Steve teased, trying to cover up his actual worry as he fished out his car keys and let Tony in.

“No promises. Though, I could just buy you a new car if I did.” Tony smirked sliding into the passenger side, this all felt strangely familiar to him.

_*********** the night before *********_

“The stars look so happy” Tony mused, head leaned against Steve’s shoulders. They had been sitting on the roof of his car for the last twenty minutes. Tony was mainly rambling from one random subject to another, but the last couple of minutes he had fallen silent next to Steve and just stared up into the sky.

“Rem-member that Star I was telling you about.” Tony said after another pause.

“Patrick?” Steve smiled looking down at Tony, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Tony’s face.

“Yeah.” He sniffled. “She was the brightest star of all. She was smart and witty and capable of doing everything. She put up with me, she took care of me. But I was- she was perfect, and I wasn’t. I was a bad a spongebob, and I let her slip through my fingers.” Tony said, eyes still glued to the sky. Steve’s eyes were glued to Tony, the man that everybody envied, looking so broken in front of him. He wanted to comfort him, let him know that nobody was really perfect. Sure, Tony came off as vain and selfish, but anybody who did their homework would know how selfless he really was. He wanted to tell him that he knew about all the great things Tony had done, he’d written about most of it, and that while Tony had gone through some hiccups, so had everybody else and that what mattered was that he was trying his hardest to be a good spongebob. For some reason though, all of these words got stuck in Steve’s throat and he just continued to stare at the hurting Tony.

“She uh-” Steve could hear Tony swallowing, forcing his words out, “she found someone who is able to give her what she deserves, a- a- a better sponge. And the worst part is, here I am wallowing in self pity, I mean I should be happy for her, or angry and vow to fight to get her back. What did I do? I drank. And drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank- what I am talking about again?” Tony finally looked up at Steve which made his heart jump because he hadn’t realized how close their faces were, two more inches and their lips would be touching, they were already breathing the same air, their noses pressed together.

“Uh-” Steve tried to re-focus his mind.

“Oh- yeah…Pepper…” He began to laugh, startling Steve back into the current situation.

“You know, I havn’t got drunk like this in a loooooooooooooooooong time. I’m really very good at holding down my liquor. Don’t normally remember what happened the day after, but I can compose myself while drunk. Once gave a speech while drunk, well many speeches. Been told they were pretty good. Today though? It’s like I’m a teenager again.”

“Well, you sound like your soberi-”

“OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH LOOOKIE!!! That’s the biggest star of all! I want it. Buy it for me Happy?” Tony said clamoring out of Steve’s arm and reaching for the rising sun.

“Never mind.” Steve said, a fond smile creeping on his face, as he watched Tony’s eyes light up, his hand trying to get a hold of the sun.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Here you are Tony, Stark mansion.” Steve said pointing out the obvious since he had pulled up to the driveway ten minutes ago, they had been deep in conversation and Tony hadn’t made the slightest acknowledgment of where they were.

“Are you kicking me out Steve?” Tony quirked his eyebrows.

“No! It’s just- I…”Steve started, not knowing what to say.

“I’m just playing,” Tony laughed, unable to control himself, there was something about the way he was able to make the tall, built, man next him flustered and stutter and go red.

“Hey man, listen I really appreciate you not going to your newspaper with all this.” He said, his voice growing more sincere and serious. “Not that many people would do that, keep it to themselves, especially with my home address, even if I slept with them they prob-which I know we didn’t,” he added upon seeing Steve’s cheeks go pink. “Just, really thank you, it means a lot to me, I’m sure that there was a lot of things that happened last night that would have been perfect for a front page story. I...just thanks buddy.” Tony said looking Steve in the eyes, unable to even begin to explain how much all Steve had done for him meant to him.

“Hey-” Steve grabbed Tony by the arm as he opened the car door to get out, “just for the record, you aren’t a bad spongebob. You are trying really hard to be a good spongebob and I think that’s really all that matters.” Steve said, finally working up the nerve to tell Tony what he had wanted to the night before. He just wanted to let Tony know he wasn’t the selfish guy he thought he was. That, of course, backfired. Tony just stared at him like he had suddenly grown a unicorn horn.

“What? Why are you comparing me to a cartoon character?” Tony asked, settling back into his seat. “Are you-" a smile creeped on his face, "did you drink this morning? Should I call Happy and get him to drive you back?”

“N-no it’s- I- I meant- yester- I’m fine. Nevermind, it was stupid. Forget I said anything.” Steve said, eyes refusing to meet Tony’s.

“Ookay. I’m gonna go now. Call me when you get back to your apartment so that I know you made it home safe and were not in a car accident.” Tony said, eye’s not leaving Steve as he climbed out of the car and made his way back to his house. As soon as Steve saw Tony enter the house he let his head fall onto his steering wheel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! I really hope you guys enjoyed it :) Comments are always encouraged :D
> 
> Also, I hope the flashbacks aren't too confusing.
> 
> -xx ThatFanwriter


	4. The snake and the circle

Steve was jostled awake by loud metal music, someone screaming something about someone turning to steel and traveling through time.

“What the-” Steve yelled scrambling from his bed, trying to find the source of the noise.

_‘Nobody wants him_

_He just stares at the world_

_Planning his vengeance_

_That he will soon unfurl’_

Steve was spinning in circles, the noise was definitely coming from his bedroom, but where?

_‘Now the time is here_

_For Iron Man to spread fear_

_Vengeance from the grave_

_Kills the people he once saved’_

He zeroed in on his bed. It was definitely coming from the sheets. He was about to pounce when the music suddenly stopped.

“What is going on?” Steve asked the air, doing another spin just to make sure no one was going to run in and yell “You got pranked!”

“Holy Fudge!” He jumped when the music started up again.

_‘Has he lost his mind_

_Can he see or is he blind_

_Can he walk at all_

_Or if he moves will he fall’_

This time he jumped on his bed, determined to get to the bottom of the noise. He tangled with the sheets until finally the source revealed itself. His phone continued vibrating and blasting music as it plopped on the floor.

Tentatively Steve reached for it and picked it up. It read _Tony Stark_ on the caller ID. Just as Steve was about to flip open his phone to answer it went dead again. His screen now read _2 missed calls, 7 text messages_.

He crawled back into bed, bringing his phone and drawing pad with him. He opened his phone, the missed calls were both from Tony. One of the messages was from his best friend Bucky telling him to not forget to RSVP to his wedding, since he was the best man after all. The other six were from one Mr. Stark.

_Hey. Did u make it back to ur apartment? You never called me_ \- Last Night 11:43pm

 _Steve_ \- This morning 1:12 am

 _Okay so u r either dead or sleeping. Text me so I can figure out which one_ -This morning 3:18 am

 _Dont be a jerk Steve. Text me. Please. Or should I have happy arrange a man hunt and start looking for crashed cars? LOL_ \- This morning 4:03 am

 _Okay, I know u werent drunk yesterday. Your obviously too good for that. Sorry if I hurt ur feeling insinuating that u were, I was just kidding. Trying to be funny, haha. Text me back. Or call me. OKay? :)_ \- This morning 4:45 am

 _Hey I’m going to call u. Answer okay? I changed ur ringtone for me when you went back into the kitchen yesterday to finish making breakfast. It should wake u up. It’s a song from one of my favorite bands - Black Sabbath. Answer or ill keep calling till u do. By the way, ur phone sucks. Its rlly old. I think ill get u a new one ;D_ \- This morning 5:15 am

And as if on cue his phone started singing again and his screen lit up with Tony Stark’s name. Steve tried holding in his smile as he answered and brought the phone to his face.

“My phone does not suck. It works, it does what it’s suppose to.” Steve said, trying his best to sound offended.

“Well hi to you too Steve. Glad to see your phone is indeed working, you were able to read my texts?”

“Yes. Did you sleep at all last night?” Steve said, pushing his drawing pad closer to him so his hands could have something to do.

“I don’t have much need for sleep. Getting it every once in awhile, like when I was with you, is good enough. And if you saw my messages then why didn’t you answer me? I told you to call me when you got home. You didn’t. What are you too good for me Steve?” Tony answered and Steve could hear the false indignation and teasing smile through the phone.

“Uh. I forgot to call you and I was in bed sound asleep by 9:30” Steve lied. He had been in bed and asleep by 9:30, he had had a long day and had barely gotten any sleep the night before babysitting Tony. He, however, had not forgotten about his promise to call Tony. He spent the entire afternoon fretting over whether or not to do it, if Tony had just been kidding or not. He didn’t want to be a nuisance to the great Tony Stark and call him when it had just been Tony’s way of being nice and joking. What if he called him and Tony, already so caught up in the day’s events, had already forgotten who Steve was. It was just best to not call and bother him is what Tony told himself.

“Wow, bed by 9:30? You crazy daredevil.” Tony smirked into the phone, pointedly ignoring the part about Steve forgetting all about him.

“Uh haha well someone took over my bed the night before so...” Steve grinned as he looked down to see what his hands had been drawing. Of course it was an outline of Tony stretched out fast asleep on his bed. He quickly stopped his pencil and flipped to a new page, determined to draw something else.

“Yeah sorry about that. Still don’t remember anything...” Tony said his voice wondering off.

“Well once I got you in bed- that sounded wrong, haha- umm... once you finally settled down you knocked out, it was pretty easy after that.” Steve assured him, his mind going over the events of that night for the tenth thousand time.

************

“Okay welcome to casa Rogers.” Steve said as he opened the door to his apartment, Tony leaning heavily against him.

“I hope this casa has a bucket.” Tony whispered. Steve looked over at Tony, it looked like he was trying his hardest to not throw up.

“Yeah yeah yeah” Steve quickly said as he ushered in the drunk Tony into his tiny bathroom and to his toilet. He pet Tony’s back and massaged his hair as Tony’s contents from his stomach decided they would much rather be in the toilet.

“Your such a good sponge...bob.” Tony looked up at Steve with eyes of admiration as Steve carefully wiped his mouth with a wet cloth.

“But...I’m a sponge...only one sponge...you're not patrick...only one patrick...” Tony burrowed his eyebrows, determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

“Stay there. I’m going to get you a glass of water okay.” Steve said as he stepped over Tony’s strewn out body on the floor and toilet.

~~

“Tony what are you doing?” Steve asked setting the glass by the sink. Tony was sitting in the bathtub wrestling with his belt to get his pants off, his shirt thrown haphazardly on the toilet, dipping into the bowl.

“I............. I smell bad.” He said his hands falling defeated to his side.

“Bathe me?” Tony asked looking hopefully up at Steve, quickly pulling his attention away from the ruined shirt.

“Wha-” Steve asked his face turning red in record time.

“Bathe me! Get these off!” Tony ordered pointing at his pants then twisting around to turn on the water.

“As much as I would Love to take those off of you.” Steve said his voice coming out in a husky whisper. “You are drunk. And that would be me taking advantage of you.” He said,  trying to shake himself out of it. The water was raining down on Tony. It was sticking to his hair, running slowly down his jawline, delicately dripping off his nose, glistening his abs and six pack, and Steve knew it, that though Tony didn’t show off his muscles he sure as hell had them. His jeans were heavy with water now, weighing down around Tony’s waist, showing off his white boxers, now see through, dripping down too because of the water.

“Steve! Get a hold of yourself.” Steve whispered to himself, eyes refusing to stop examining Tony’s body.

“OKAY!” Steve yelled shifting his own jeans as he reached to turn off the water. “I- I think that was uhhh yeah. You don’t smell anymore.”

“But....that was only water. You have to soap me down.” Tony argued reaching to turn on the water again, and if that didn’t do things to Steve then he didn’t know what did.

“NO!” Steve said pulling in all his self control and smacking Tony's hand away from the faucet, “I don’t think I can. Like I literally can not, I will explode if I do, so let’s get you up and dry okay?” He said carefully pulling Tony to his feet, causing his jeans to droop even lower.

“Owww it hurts. Get this device trap off me!” Tony yelled pointing to the belt that was so desperately trying to hold everything around Tony's waist up.

“Oh boy.” Steve swallowed hard, I mean it’s not like he could leave Tony in wet clothes right? He could die of hypothermia.

Trying to get his muddied brain to think straight he looked around his bathroom, mainly trying to not look at Tony so he could actually think. A towel! Yeah a towel could work!

“Okay but here,” he said carefully reaching for Tony’s waist, ignoring how hard his heart was thumping as he placed his hands on Tony’s waist, they were half holding on to his boxers and half feeling Tony’s amazing wet toned skin underneath them.

“Umm...” Steve continued, having to physically shake his head to remember his plan, “hold these.” He said squeezing the boxers, hoping that Tony would get the idea. He did.

“Okay.” Steve let out a shaky breath as he went to undo Tony’s belt. He was pretty sure that by now Tony could probably hear his heartbeat.

As soon as he undid the belt he looked up at Tony with an accomplished smile, as if he had just disarmed a time bomb. Tony however stayed pouting, hands resolved to hold up his boxers as he looked down towards his pants.

“The snake and the circle too!”

“The sna- the button and zipper?” Steve looked back down exasperated, the jeans were already drooping dangerously low. Steve knew that as soon as he undid the  _snake and the circle_ those pants would no longer be helping Steve stay in control.

“Okay...uhh keep those hands there.” Steve said trying to control his shaking hands as they went down to unbutton Tony’s jeans. And his legs couldn't take it anymore. The leaning forward into Tony's waist area. They gave way and he soon found himself crouching in front of the dripping wet bulge.  

He looked back up at Tony’s expectant glare as his hands hovered half an inch away from the top of Tony’s zipper, face an inch away from Tony's crotch.

“You sure you can’t pull down the snake yourself?” Steve looked up miserable, he should be getting some sort of medal for this, his morals and self control being tested so cruelly.

Tony resolutely shook his head.

Steve took in another shaky breath, reached for the towel next to him and readjusted his jeans once again.

“Okay” He whispered leaning in to face Tony’s crotch again.

He pulled down the zipper as fast as he could without snagging anything behind them. As soon as it was undone the jeans fell straight to the floor.

“Holy Fuck!” He said jumping away from the see through boxers and the _very_ big bulge that had popped out at him, he ended up falling on his butt and hitting his head on the sink as he tried to scramble away from the confused Tony.

“Why- what- um- um- um- what- I- shit- Tony- fuck- what- okay- uh here!” He said throwing the towel at Tony and began looking for another towel to cover his own growing bulge. _Tony's drunk right?_  Steve thought as he stopped scrambling to look for a cover, _So he probably won't notice, I mean hell he didn't even realize his own erection._  

“Uh, put the towel around your waist.” He instructed when he looked back at Tony, hands still firmly glued to his boxers- which really were so see through they may as well not have been there- and the towel half covering his head and shoulder.

“Okay, now with one hand grab the towel tightly and bring it up to your belly button, and with the other hand reach underneath and pull out your bo- you know what I can actually just leave the bathroom- um you won't fall right?” Steve said semi regaining himself. He got up and with the one hand carefully removed the shirt from the toilet and closed the lid, the other hand momentarily left its place in front of Steve's own zipper in order to flush the contents of said toilet, then quickly returned to its guard position.

“You can throw it away, I have many.” Tony informed Steve pointing at the shirt held in his hand. Steve happily obliged.

“Okay. I’m going to close that door and I need you to carefully take off-WHEN I’M GONE TONY NOT NOW!! Okay after I leave take off your boxers and wrap a towel around your waist okay? You can sit down here if you want,” he said patting the toilet cover, “I’m going to go get you some of my boxers and clothing.” Steve said carefully backing out of the bathroom and partially closing the door, he didn’t want to close it entirely in case something happened and  Tony called out for him.

“Tony Fucking Stark is naked in my apartment” Steve whispered to himself in amazement as he went through his underwear drawer.

“Tony Fucking Stark is drunk and throwing up in your apartment.” He corrected himself as he grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt and headed back to the bathroom.

“SQUIDward!” Tony happily greeted him with a dazed smile as he came into the bathroom.

“Is...Is that who you decided I am?” Steve smiled as he set the clothes down next to Tony, he looked up to see Tony smiling triumphantly at him.


	5. Stupid Towel

Steve looked at the clock on the wall as the doorbell rang. He was early. Four hours early.

Well, that is assuming the person ringing the bell was in fact him and not Ms. Sheryl from the third floor who forgot her key again. He finished the last of his toast and downed his milk as he strode to the answering machine. Pressing the button he yelled “Hello?”

“Hey Steve it’s me. I have your clothes.” A beautiful deep voice answered him. So it was him.

“Uhh Mr. Stark. Sorry I must have gotten the hours mixed up. I thought you said you were coming at 11am.”

“Yes. But I was in the area and figured hey why not? Have you had breakfast yet? Come down and I’ll drive us someplace to eat.” The voice cooed through the machine, echoing in his tiny apartment.

 _Tony in the area? Yeah right, for what? Maybe he had more important things to do later and just figured he’d get this over and done with. Yeah that was probably it._ Steve thought he should have instead harder that it was okay Tony keep his clothes, but unlike Tony he did not “have many,” and besides Tony was probably insisting so hard he come drop them off because he wanted to forget that night ever happened, wanted to erase every trace, every piece of evidence. Though then again, he could have just burned his clothes or thrown them away if he didn’t want to remember...but whatever, details.

“Is that a yes? Or have you already eaten?” Tony’s voice once again filled the apartment. Steve glanced towards his kitchen, his plate still resting on the table, empty. Then down at the glass he was still holding, empty.

He pushed the button. “Nope, haven’t eaten yet,” he said hiding the glass behind his back as though Tony might somehow be able to magically see it.

“Okay then get dressed and come down.” Tony chimed into the box, Steve could hear the smirk.

“Okay. I’ll be down in five minutes.” Steve replied shakily into the box.

He looked down at his body...he was already dressed. He had spent about an hour trying to decide what to wear for when the great Tony Stark arrived to drop off his clothes. He was doing this of course because as a journalist he wanted to look professional among such a great businessman and innovator. That was totally the only reason why he cared so much about how he looked. But what was he suppose to wear for going out for breakfast with Tony? For appearances of course. No other reason, other than PR and well you know, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of Stark. He quickly ran back to his room and opened his tiny closet. His brain simply yelled “ _AHHHHHH_ ” as he looked at his options, was it going to be casual, formal? _Rogers you are overthinking this_ , he yelled at himself and looked towards his nightstand clock. What the- How had TWO whole minutes already passed by? Oh what the hell. He grabbed a pair dark blue jeans, a white v-neck and a dark blue blazer to make him look more formal, but not too much so as to scare Stark away making him think he was desperately trying too hard.

He raced down the stairs, stopping just before reaching the front door to check his reflection in one of his neighbors glass doors. Okay, not too bad, he shrugged as he pushed his fingers up his hair. He slowly walked down the remaining steps, trying to catch his breath, can’t let Tony think he raced down the stairs like some crazy fangirl right?

“Hi,” he smiled wildly as he opened the door, it took him a second to regain his thoughts upon seeing Tony Fucking Stark. As always, the man looked perfect, even when he had been throwing up in Steve’s bathroom, face contorted in pain, he was still the most precious thing Steve had ever seen, brown locks of hair making their way to those amazing-I can stare into forever how are they so deep-brown eyes. Steve assessed the man in front of him, and he had a strange feeling the man was doing the same to him. Tony was wearing a dark green dress shirt, barely visible behind a dark grey blazer, and black dress pant. They both swallowed hard, too busy trying to hide the looks on their faces to notice the others.

“So uhh, is it just me or are you starving too?” Tony said, something flickering in his eyes... lust? No, Steve laughed at himself for thinking that. He looked back at Tony to try and read his eyes but they were soon covered by the dark film of sunglasses.

“Umm yeah. Right.” Steve fumbled over the words when he noticed Steve was already climbing into his car.

“Nice car,” Steve said as settled into the seat suddenly feeling unwanted self-consciousness for the car he had been driving Tony around in the day prior.

“Thanks,” Tony replied as he started it up, “it’s an Audi R8. It has a 5.2-litre-V10 engine, ceramic brakes with brake discs made of carbon fibre-reinforced-ceramics, and quattro permanent all-wheel drive,” he beamed, Steve just nodding like he understood all that was just said. Tony saw through it though. “Sorry, sometimes I can’t shut up the engineer in me.” He quickly apologized, scolding himself.

“No. It’s just I’m not a very tech savy person. You shouldn’t have to shut a part of you up though, especially one that is such a huge role in who you are. I mean you love it right? So why not talk about it?”

Tony just stared at him for a few moments, silently thanking his drunken bastard self for dialing the wrong the number.

“Yeah. I could tell you aren’t a tech savvy person by your phone.” Steve teased playfully, trying to change the subject. “Which reminds me,” his eyes lit up as he reached behind the seats.

He pulled out a box wrapped in red gift wrap with a huge gold bow taped to the top. He eyed Steve with the mirth of a little kid on Christmas as he handed him the box.

“I was going to give it to you when I gave you your other stuff but-” he moved his head side to side still eyeing Steve anxiously waiting for him to open it.

Steve knew what it was, or at least he had his suspicions. He wanted to protest that he liked his phone, he was comfortable with it, it worked just fine, had for years. But the look Tony was giving Steve flushed all his arguments. It reminded him of when Tony was reaching up for the sun so desperately happy and hopeful that he just might catch that big star.

“Hmm. What ever could it be?” Steve teased as he carefully turned around the box in his hand. He could see Tony jumping in his seat from his peripheral vision. He tried to hold in the smile that was creeping on his face. Okay not exactly the same as what Tony had put him through that night with the shower, but hey he had to get back at him somehow. He lifted up the box, looking at it from every angle, forcing a ponderous look on his face, after a minute he said, “is it a towel? You owe me a towel.” Tony’s face went from eagerly impatient to genuinely confused to just plain pink shaded embarrassed. _Shit. Right Steve. Tony doesn’t remember a thing! You're trying to get payback, poorly so, for something he can’t even remember doing. And worse you had to go and tease him about it!_ He looked back at Tony, all joy and amusement gone from his eyes, replaced by fear and… _self-loathing?_ No Steve must have read that wrong. Why would Tony Fucking Stark hate himself? He was one of the best things to have happened to Earth.

“Why- Uh- Why- What” Tony stammered, hand reaching up to scratch his neck. He took in another deep breath and refused to look Steve in the eye. “What-What um what exactly did I do. Why do I owe you a towel Steve? Fuck I hate the black outs. I never know when to stop drinking, I always think I can handle it. I've got no fucking self control, I go around making a fool of myself instead, god why am I such a-” He was falling into a full on hate speech and Steve was feeling helpless not knowing what to do to stop him.

“You are a good Spongebob!” Steve desperately yelled over Tony’s frantic burst.

“-And that. That’s the second time you’ve said it to me,” Tony looked up, distraught covering his face, tears threatening to fall despite Tony’s best efforts to hold them back. Shit this was not how he planned the day to go. He was going to go there surprise Steve with a nice breakfast, then surprise him with a nice gift, hoping to somewhat return the favor for how Steve had cared for him, and then confess to stealing the art journal Steve had snatched from his hands before he could open it, but Steve would be okay with it because he had been wined and dined and gifted. NOWHERE in the plans did there include begin sobbing like a hopeless loser in front of the ridiculously hot reporter artist guy who didn’t use you for career motives but instead cared for you while you were drunk, without taking advantage, and then drew adorkably cute pictures of the two of you, and some of just you, in his sketchbook. He fought back the tears and cleared his voice, forcing himself to make eye contact with Steve, _come on Stark don’t make a fuckin big deal out of this, your gonna scare the guy away._

“So why do I owe you a towel?” He asked trying to keep his voice light but managing to crack it anyways.

“You thought it was a magical flying towel...and you threw it out my window. Thankfully you were not sitting on it.” Steve lied, regretting to have ever mentioned that stupid fucking towel that had been oh so beautifully wrapped around those toned tan hips, dipping slightly- _PROFESSIONAL STEVE! Keep it professional._ An alarm blared off in his head. He brought his eyes back up to face Tony’s, apparently at some point they hand fallen on Stark's lap, namely the upwards tent caused by zipper being pushed up. The zipper. Oh God the zipper. Oh god that erection behind the zipper and the _way_ too see through boxers that covered it. _OKAY_  he yelled at himself pulling the present down to his lap, _unless you want to be put in a very awkward position with Mr. Stark, look away now Steve, NOW, yes his face included. Think about Grandma, and and uh…_

“Steve?” Tony asked leaning forward in his seat to get a better view of Rogers. His pain, worry, and self loathing all replaced by concern for the man next to him who after having spaced off, because no, he had definitely _not_ been staring at his crotch, Steve's head had just lowered a little, yeah that was it, he had been staring off into nowhere, before he had refocused on Tony's face, only to then completely zone out and sit back in his chair staring at the windshield with complete and utter determination.

“Steve? Are you a zombie? Should I go get Ranger Rick?” Tony began prodding Steve’s arm. And oh god that was not helping what Steve was trying to do, because now he was thinking about other things of Tony poking him. He looked out of the windshield, lips pressing tight together.

“We are still in my apartment complex’s parking lot.” He quietly exasperated, not because he was at mad Tony for not having moved yet, though this is what Tony got from it, but because if he couldn’t even last getting out of the parking lot, how was he going to last a whole meal?

“Right sorry.” Tony quickly apologized as he put the car in reverse and backed out. Steve swore quietly at himself, clutching the still unwrapped present in his lap, that’s not what he meant. Great now he had Tony thinking he was a bad Spongebob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Outfit For Breakfast:  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/f9d80f90e4997961c31b0ffce3d26a81/tumblr_nibp6uzqNz1ram40eo3_1280.jpg  
> Tony's Outfit For Breakfast:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bb/4c/8a/bb4c8ac715c9e0d5a739f1c52bb8d24c.jpg


	6. Your Boyfriend Bucky

“Soo…” Steve drawled out, hoping to break the awkward silence he had started. Why couldn’t he have just opened the damn gift right away like normal people? They were at a red light, GPS indicating they had another fifteen minutes to go before they got to the restaurant. Steve didn’t want to spend those fifteen minutes in silence, he wanted to talk like they had before on the phone or when he was driving Tony home. They been so engrossed in conversation that neither could find the strength to stop the conversation because they had arrived at their destination or because they were running late for something.

“Soooo…” Steve tried again. Tony’s eyes remained transfixed on the road.

“Should I open it now?” Steve said, now lifting the gift safely from his lap, the dead awkward silence had been a very good mood killer. Tony glanced slightly to where Steve sat, head unmoving, mouth still glued shut.

“Hey, before when I said I can’t believe we are still in the parking lot or whatever, I didn’t mean it like in a mad way. I meant it like in a ‘wow I was so caught up talking with you that I became completely oblivious to the time and world around me. Honestly that’s all I meant.” Steve urged and finally Tony’s head turned slightly. He stared at the box and sighed, all the previous glee gone.

“It’s stupid. You probably won’t even like it. It was a dumb idea.” Tony’s shoulders slumped as he looked back at the road, continuing to drive when the light turned green. He could feel Steve staring at him, trying to read his emotions. Damn it he knew he should have left his sunglasses on why did he have to take them off when gave the gift to Steve? _Ugh the gift._ Tony should have never mentioned it. Steve obviously didn’t want anything from him, probably didn’t want to have anything to remember him, the drunk bastard who took his bed, by. He quickly shut up the part in his head yelling _if he didn’t like you then why would he draw you a thousand times over in his sketchbook?_ Steve was an artist, he explained to himself, he just drew stuff, it didn’t mean anything to him. Those drawings had just been exercises to keep himself awake while he made sure his sorry ass didn’t try to fly out any more windows with magic towels. The towel. He made a note to himself to send Steve new towels, the good ones, the same he had in his bathroom. He risked a glance towards Steve. He was still resolutely staring at him.

“What?” Tony let out in a tired sigh.   

“It’s mine now. The gift. You aren’t gonna get it back no matter how much you ask. I’m going to treasure it forever.” He said leaning firmly back in his chair, hugging the gift tightly.

Tony curiously eyed him, “you don’t even know what is.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s from you,” stated Steve all matter of factly as he saw a little light come back to Tony’s eyes.

“It’s not a towel.” Tony finally said.

“The towel is fine.” Steve said not wanting to lie anymore. And it was fine, it’s just Steve could no longer see it and not go stir crazy thinking about what it once covered a few days prior.

“Okay. Well hold on- don’t open it now. It’ll distract me too much from the driving. We are almost there.” Tony pirked back up a little.

********

Once they were sitting down in a booth and had already placed their order, Steve tentatively placed the gift on the table, raising his eyebrows at Tony. The pure joy that had filled his eyes earlier was now fused with a feeling he was trying to mask, terror.

 _Oh GOD why did I make him a phone! He’s going to hate it. He is happy with his phone, he told me that repeatedly when we talked on the phone yesterday. He’s going to think you're some desperate puppy in need of attention,_ Tony was screaming in his head, positioning a wide grin on his face, while he watched Steve bring up the box to the table and begin to open it. _You idiot you went too far, you always go too far. That’s what Pepper always said, I always took things way out of proportion. He is going to hate it and then he’s going to hate you._ He watched, his big eyes opening even wider, as Steve pulled out the gift, a silver inscribed box.

Carefully Steve began to read what was so beautifully hand-written on the box, a smile tugging on his face and something on his heart. There were various quotes about freedom and seizing the day and doing the right thing, and stuff like that, that Steve found himself always drawn to read; something he had shared with Tony when he was driving him home, something of course that Tony found incredibly adorable but decided to tease the man instead. Steve read a few of them, his smile growing even wider, then he remembered the nervous man in front of him. He glanced up his smile reaching his eyes as he took in Tony, who was, to Steve’s surprise, cowering in his chair trying to make himself smaller as his eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger, like he was no longer proud of the work he had done.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, “this is amazing! This is your handwriting,” he said looking back at the box then added a “right?” so as to not sound like a total stalker.

“Tony, did you write all these?” He tried re-stating as he looked back up in amazement and wonder.

Tony nodded his head slightly and clearing his throat said, “there’s more. You have to open it.”

Steve looked back down because of course there was more, Tony never did anything halfway, he always poured his heart and soul into whatever he was working on, wehther that be one of his new A.Is or a present for some stranger that he felt he had to be nice to.

Steve carefully opened the box to reveal a brand new phone underneath. It wasn’t like any of the other phones he had seen always being advertised on tv.

“It’s uh- I- I made it…” Tony explained upon seeing Steve’s confused look. _Great he hates it! He thinks it’s ugly and stupid and dumb and I’m an idiot._ Steve looked back down at the phone then up again at Tony, confusion letting through wonder and awe.

“Um, well you talked about how much you liked your old phone so I made a phone that integrated both features of old phones as well as new ones. I-it’s okay if you hate it.” Tony tried to go for a nonchalant-I’m not at all holding my breath to see what you think-tone, he wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

Steve continued gaping at him, “Tony we were on the phone yesterday till around 10 am. Are you- are you saying that you _designed and built_ this in less than a day?” His mouth dropped as he carefully picked up the phone from the box, it was a lot lighter than he thought it would be.

“Well,” Tony shrugged like it was nothing, “I mean I got the idea Friday night, after I sent you that first text, I already had most of the schematics and general programming done, mainly in my head, before you even answered the phone and by the time we had hung up I already had a rough idea of all of the steps I would take to realize the phone. So yeah when we hung up I finished all that then actually built it. It wasn’t that hard considering I own a tech company and can get any parts I want whenever I want. It’s-” he shrugged again dismissively.

“Tony that’s- amazing. Though I know if anyone can do it it would be you.” Steve looked back down at the phone in his hand. It was a perfect fit in his palm, not too big, like some of the new phones, but not as small as his old flip phone. It was so beautifully designed that words could not do it justice.

“Um...here I’ll show you how-” Tony slid in to the booth next to Tony. Carefully he began explaining how the phone worked, what all of the buttons were, how to open and close apps and how to work all of the other exclusive features Tony had worked into the phone.

Steve glanced at Tony as he leaned across him to point out something on the phone. _God he’s cute, especially when he’s all wrapped up explaining something he lov-Snap out if Steve if you don’t want a repeat of what happened in the car_. Steve closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale, the body next to him suddenly freezing. Steve quickly opened his eyes, right Tony had been leaning in front of him, he had just breathed onto his neck and ear. Steve squinted his eyes shut hoping that if he clenched his hands and eyes hard enough he could turn invisible. Suddenly he felt Tony shift next to him, he tentatively opened his eyes and saw Tony resettling in his seat.

“O-okay.” Tony cleared his throat. “Now that you have the basics down let’s plug in your old phone to transfer everything.”

“Wow eight missed calls…” Tony said when the new phone came to life buzzing with the information of the old one.

“Your- uh-your boyfriend Bucky must be pretty curious wondering where you are.” Tony said squinting his eyes at the phone in betrayal for portraying such information. _Of course Steve would have a boyfriend already, I mean look at him! That face, oh god and that body, and his smile, and his big heart and personality. Stupid, stupid, stupid Tony for thinking otherwise. You idiot someone doesn’t have to be single to give you a ride._

“Um-what? No. Buck-” Steve was stumbling over his words, his face a bright shade of pink. _Did- did Tony sound...offended? He’s not homophobic right? No, Steve of course he’s not, he’s Tony, the most perfect human being to be walking this earth….plus you wrote the article covering his hefty donation to the LGBT community, you dummy why would he do that if he didn’t support them? … Publicity stunt?,_ a little voice in the back of his head offered, _Shut up!_ the rest of him screamed.

Steve was still trying to get his mouth to form an actual sentence when the waitress arrived with their food. Tony solemnly handed Steve his new phone back then slid into the other side of the booth.

“It’s- he’s-” Steve continued trying until he was finally able to shut his mouth. He gave a warm smile to the waitress as she set down their food, politely ignoring the blush that creeped on her face as he did so. He took a deep breath then looked back at Tony who was now scowling at the waitress.

“Bucky is my best friend. He is getting married next month and I haven’t sent in my reservation letter which he is very upset about since I am his best man. It is already confirmed that I am going, I have told him this a thousand times but Natasha - his finace, and also a good friend of mine- insists that I don’t go alone, that I bring someone. She is not letting me turn in my RSVP unless it says it’s for two. And without my RSVP in I don’t have a chair-for the wedding or the after party. And since I currently do not have a boyfriend - or girlfriend- I am kind of in a pickle.” Steve finished, at the end no longer having the courage to look Tony in the eye, the worst part was Tony just sitting there, looking at him. Steve picked up the fork in front of him, trying to look busy, when his phone started buzzing. He picked it up slowly and looked at the screen, his first text message. He stared at his phone some more, trying to remember what Tony had showed him just moments before, _you would know what to do if you were paying attention to what he was actually telling you instead of just gawking at his face,_ a voice in his head chimed, _now you are just sitting here looking at your phone like it’s alien technology you are trying to figure out._

“Here give it.” Tony broke Steve out of his thoughts and he handed him the phone. After a few swipes and clicks Tony started reading the message out loud, “come on Steve, I know you are old fashioned and that asking someone to be your date for the wedding is like a really big deal for you and you don’t wanna ask just anybody, but you're killin me here bud. Nat’s threatening me! And yes I find her incredibly hot when she gets like that but I would like to make it to at least our wedding day before she slices my neck open. Just ask one of the Carter girls, come on you've already taken them both out on dates, this doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Tony looked up from the phone at Steve’s frozen red face, “who are the Carter girls?”

“Um… they are old…” he crooked his head trying to find the right word, “flames?” Steve settled on.

“You dated sisters?” Tony asked, his brows raising, then added nonchalantly, “I've done that too. Triplets actually...at the same time.”

“Um not sisters, but they were related… Peggy and Sharon - and not at the same time. I- we are all good friends now though and I don’t want to ruin that by asking one of them out again- especially since I don’t feel that way about them anymore.” Steve explained trying his hardest to not stumble over any words.

Tony nodded then picked up his fork and started eating his breakfast, inviting Steve to do the same.

“Oh if you look further in the box there are some cds and a journal. They will basically help guide you through the phone.” Tony added looking up at Steve, and just like that the awkward stuffy feeling melted and they soon settled into one of their wonderful long talks.

When Tony dropped Steve off at home later that afternoon he _forgot_ to give Steve his clothes and sketchpad back. _Oh well, guess I’ll have to come back tomorrow_ … he smiled to himself as he drove off back home.


	7. I'm just Squidward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait, some family stuff came up. Anyways, yeah, enjoy :D  
> -xx ThatFanwriter

Steve let out a soft yawn as he blinked himself awake. He smiled as the sunshine coming in from his window met his eyes. He turned to face his alarm clock, 6:25 am. _Okay, a little later than when I normally wake up...probably won’t have time for my morning run before work_ , he thought as he continued staring at his alarm clock, watching as the five flipped to a six.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned as he rolled out of bed and padded towards his bathroom.

Several minutes later he strolled into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist -- no not that towel, he couldn’t look at that towel without thinking of what it had once covered -- his hair was still dripping wet, beads of water dripping off his blond locks and strolling down his bare chest to the towel. He made his way to the fridge, humming, his fingers lightly tapping rhythmically on the fridge door as he opened it and pondered what to make for breakfast.

“Iron man,” he quietly mumbled, sticking his head deeper into fridge, and continuing on to hum the rest of the lyrics.

A buzz from his room prodded his head back out and he made his way back to his room. He stopped and stared at his new phone. He hadn’t really used it since the day before when Tony was going through it’s details with him. He carefully picked it up and clicked it on. His screen lit up. _3 messages from : You know who I am_. Steve furrowed his eyebrows, who the hell was that? He wearily clicked the notification box and was surprised when his and Tony’s old messages opened up. He smiled as the whole thing was very Tony-y and scrolled down to read the new messages.

_5:58 am: Hey, forgot to leave you your stuff yesterday…_

_6:00 am: I’ll just stop by later today_

Steve quickly glanced up at his clock, 7:01 am. _Dammit does this mean I have to call off work again? I already called in sick Friday so I could watch over Tony and drive him home when he woke up...how many sick days do I have saved up?_ He looked back down at his phone and continued reading.

_6:57 am: Am sorry. Have to go to meeting. Might not make it today. :/_

Steve let out a small breath of relief. As much as he wanted to see Tony again he did have a deadline to meet and not enough sick days for both this and the wedding. He quickly sent Tony a text back to let him know it was no problem and that maybe they could meet up this weekend. He then carefully reset the phone on his nightstand and got dressed.  

****

“How was your extended weekend?” Sam smirked as Steve walked into the building. He was leaning by the water cooler, two coffee’s in hand, waiting for Steve as he did most mornings. Steve rolled his eyes at the question and continued walking, Sam at his heels.

“I’m impressed man.” Sam said as he lifted the two coffees trying to avoid getting splashed as he struggled to keep up with his friend. “I mean I seriously thought you had no bad bone in your body, all rules and regulations and stuff. But you did it. You lied and took a sick day. And don’t try and tell me you were actually sick because you don’t get sick. Buckys confirmed this. So what’d you do? What did our all American goody too shoes Steve Rogers do on his extended weekend?” They had reached Steve’s desk and Steve was just standing there, a glimmer in his eye as he waited for Sam’s spiel to end.

“Umm… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Steve finally answered, smiling at the memory of nursing a hot gazillionaire back to health, and making him breakfast, and then getting breakfast together, and then getting a personalized gift from him.

“What? You have a huge dorky grin plastered on your face. You-did you- you find a date for the wedding?” Sam asked, eyes and smile widening in curiosity.

Steve pouted his lips, waiting for an answer to come out of his mouth but nothing did.

“Is that a yes? A no? What is it man? You wanna kiss me? Is that it? Answer the question,” Sam said crossing his arms -- as best he could with the two coffee -- expectantly.

Steve smirked and straightened up. “Do I wanna kiss you? Nah you're my best friend and that’s all I’ve ever seen you as, no offense, plus you've been with Simmons since .... for ever and I think you two are very cute together, and I happend to re-”

“Stop changing the subject. You know I wasn't talking about that question.” Sam rolled his eyes and lightly punched Steve in the arm.

“Well as a reporter you really oughta know that you have to clarify what your saying.” Steve smiled taking his coffee from Sam’s hands and sitting down, spinning his chair to face his computer.

Sam set his coffee down, exasperated as he leaned across the desk to spin Steve’s chair back towards him.

“I- I sketched a lot this weekend and no I don’t have a date yet for the wedding.” Steve finally gave in. He added, “I don’t get why I even need one. I’m totally fine going alone all of my friends are going to be there so I won’t actually be alone.”

“Look all I know is that Bucky has been texting me nonstop this weekend to harass you at work to get on it. As for the why… you'll have to take that up with Nat yourself.”

“No thanks.” Steve said letting his shoulders drop.

“Why don’t you just ask one of th-” Sam began to offer.

“I am not risking my friendship with neither Peggy nor Sharon.” Steve cut in.

“Dude. You are the one making this so much harder on yourself. It doesn't have to be a date. Why can’t you just take someone as a friend?”

Steve sighed, why couldn’t anybody understand how big this was for him? “It’s a wedding.” He explained to Sam, “ _Buck and Nat’s wedding_. I’m the best man, Bucky’s my best frie-”

“One of your best friends, the other one of which is standing across from you.” Sam interjected with a smile.

“Yeah.” Steve smiled. “So if I’m going to take someone to share in this big momentous… moment with me” he paused for emphasis, “I want them to mean something to me, and I want to mean something to them. I feel like this special celebration requires a special someone, not just any old friend. If I take someone I want to-” he cut himself off and stared into space, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts, Sam leaning patiently against his desk, “I want to hear Buck and Nat exchange their vows and go through their first dance and probably smash their wedding cake in each other’s faces and I want to be able to look at my date and just...have everything feel...perfect and be overwhelmed by this sense of love and happiness- and and I know that I’m going to feel all that regardless of whether or not I bring a date, but you know if I do bring one I want to be able to look across the table and have hope of one day going through all that myself. And called me old fashioned but …” His voice trailed off as he stared hopelessly at Sam who had a small endeared smile on his face, his eyebrows slightly lifted. Steve was grateful Clint was doing a story in Europe otherwise he would be laughing his ass off at him, thankfully Sam didn’t have the same reaction.

“I think…”Sam started, slow, wanting to pick the right words, “I think that you have your heart in the right place and I love that you want all that and that you know you want it. I don’t think it's old fashioned, I think it’s sweet and a very legitimate reason as to why you are so careful in choosing a date. I’m pretty sure- no I’m positive if you told Romanoff all this she would let you off the hook...although yeah your probably right,” he added at Steve’s quirked brows, “she’ll just start sending you on blind dates until you’ve found “the one”.”

They both took long sips of their coffees, each trying to figure out a course of action to take. Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a resounding “Wilson!” that echoed across the floor.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut for a second then turned to face his boss.

“I need your article yesterday! Stop chit-chatting with Rogers and go to your desk. NOW!” Fury yelled from his office’s door frame. Sam raised his coffee and lowered his head, hoping to indicate that he heard the man and was going to do as told.

“Man that guy scares me.” He whispered to Steve as he made his way to his own desk.

Steve chuckled as he watched his friend retreat to his desk, then he turned back to his computer and turned it on to get to work.

A few hours, a coffee, and three articles later, Steve got up to stretch his legs and made his way to get a drink of water.

“Oh my GAWD they are soooo cute together it hurts.” Steve could hear some of his co-workers chatting.

“They are so perfect for each other too! They are such opposites that they balance each other out beautifully.” Another worker said. They were all huddled around a computer. Steve refilled the paper cup for the third time, vaguely listening to them.

“I honestly don’t know wether to be jealous of Pepper for bagging Stark, or jealous of Stark for bagging Pep.” Another one chimed in and that got Steve’s attention. He quickly walked up to the circle as casually as he could and in the most nonchalant voice he could muster asked what was going on.

“Oh well Stark and Pepper were just spotted on another dinner date.” One of the girls answered him pointing at the computer screen which displayed a grainy photo of Tony and Pepper sitting at a table in some fancy italian restaurant. “This was taken thirty minutes ago,” the girl explained, “they are honestly the cutest couple ever!”

Steve numbly nodded, head rapidly filling with thoughts. He pushed his way out of the circle and made his way back to his desk completely lost in thought.

_Does this mean he is back with Pepper? Is that why he cancelled our date? No. Not. A. Date Steve! He was just going to drop off your clothes. Nothing romantic about that - except of course that fact that he was wearing them - but not a date...more of a... a … a task. Obviously he would drop everything if it meant getting back together with Pepper...she was his star. She left him completely ruined though...making him think he was worthless and stupid. I wonder if she even knows what she put him through? I mean can’t she see how hard he tries to be good? To do good? To- to be a better spongebob? Then again...she’s his patrick…...what did Tony call me? Squidward? That’s bad isn’t it? Squidward and spongebob aren’t even close to being friends Spongebob and patrick though…...Could he really be getting back together with her? God I’m so stupid for even letting myself think for just a second… I’m just Squidward, she’s his patrick...spongebob’s patrick…_

******

Tony was tapping his fingers on the table as Pepper explained something to him. He was glaring at her, resentment wanting to burst out of his chest but kept contained by the admiration and respect he had for the woman sitting across from him.

“Okay. Tony stop.” Pepper exclaimed reaching out to hold Tony’s hand still. A burst of light quickly harassed them and Tony swore as they both quickly pulled their hands away.

“The press isn’t going to believe our break up if they keep getting shots like those.” Tony hissed at her.

“Tony who cares about the press.” She chided back and was met with a scoff.

“You do. Very much actually. Always Tony no the press blah blah blah.” Tony replied with a bit more snark than he meant.

“I care about the company and how your actions will affect it. Our relationship ending is not going to affect the stock.” She informed him matter of factly.

Tony wanted to scream, he wanted to yell at her for breaking his heart and only caring about the company and how it was doing. But he didn’t because that was what he loved about Pepper. She was painfully honest, she gave it to you straight. No mind games. She stuck to her goals and took things seriously, always aiming for the best possible result. She was smart and sharp, she could think on her feet and always found ways to clean up Stark’s messes. He knew he had taken advantage of her, he tried, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him but he never could, not in any way she understood. He was surprised and thankful she had put up with him for so long. So, yes she broke his heart when she told him she needed more, more than he could provide for her, because Tony had been trying his damn hardest to be what she wanted, what she needed. But he wasn’t enough, he wasn’t good enough. Story of his life, thought Tony, never able to live up to people’s expectations, always letting the ones he loves down.

So instead he leaned back in his chair huffing and crossing his arms, wishing this work dinner was already over so he could go to Steve’s.

“Why are we here again? I mean I went to the stupid meeting. Shouldn’t that have been enough? Why did you drag me out here afterwards?” Tony voiced his opinions.

Pepper put down the file she was holding and looked at Tony, who was trying his hardest to not make eye contact, to not squirm under her gaze.

“You are here because you are an integral part of Stark Industries Mr.Stark. I want to make sure you are kept updated on everything and vice versa.” She finally said. “Rhodey said you went into the lab the other day?”

“Yeah I was building something...I need materials that I didn’t have at home.” He replied to her interrogation, still refusing to meet her eyes.

“What were you building?” She prodded.

“A phone.”

“But the latest Stark model just hit the shelves.” She scrunched her eyebrows.

“No. A new model. Different from all the other phones out there.” He sighed not wanting to get into the details with her.

“Different from all the other phones out there.” She echoed, her mind sounding far away. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. Out investors will too. When should I set up a press conference?” She said as she pulled out her tablet.

“No.” Tony tersely replied meeting her eyes. “God can’t I just build something for myself for once? Not have to go public with it?” He asked his voice raising in volume and irritation.

Pepper looked at him and opened her mouth, ready to snap at him for his attitude. But she stopped herself and put down her tablet. Her eyes softened as she took another hard long look at Tony.

“How are you?” She finally asked, no longer sounding like a C.E.O, but rather a concerned friend.

Tony wanted to snide back _how do you think I am? You broke my heart no more than a month ago, then shattered it to pieces all over again this week when you introduced me to your new boyfriend, now you're here talking shop? Not to mention I met a really awesome guy that I made plans with but you got in the way! How the hell do you think I’m doing? Please don’t ask stupid questions._ He screamed all this in his head whilst he put on his _for the investors smile_ , retreating behind his all too familiar _I’m a playboy billionaire who doesn’t give a fuck and just wants to party_ mask.

“”M fine.” He lied, forcing his smile even wider, a _for the press smile_. “How’s Rob?” He added as an after thought.

“That’s … not his name.” Pepper replied. “He’s good.” She added after a few seconds.

“We almost done here?” Tony asked looking at his watch.

“Um...yeah just have a few more charts to get through.” Pepper said quickly transitioning back into work mode and retaking the files in her hands.

 _I wonder what Steve’s up to_ … Tony let his mind wander as he looked out the glass window.

***

“Rogers get up here!” Fury’s yell is what finally broke Steve out of his mental spiel.

Dazed, Steve got out of his chair, forcing his work brain to turn back on and shutting out his personal life brain as he made his way to his boss’s office.

“Yes sir?” He replied crossing his arms behind his back as he reached Fury.

“Go. Take a seat son.” Fury replied nodding towards his office, closing the door after them as they went inside.

“What’s going on?” Fury finally asked, leaning back on his desk. “You’ve been staring at your computer for the past 15 minutes like it was alien tech.”

“Umm...sorry I sir I was-” Steve stopped himself quickly looking for an excuse, “-I was just thinking about my next assignment, the uh-” he shifted in his chair, never one to be good at lying to his superiors, “the interview techniques I-”

“Boy quit lyin. Something’s on your mind and I think I know what.”

 _A super genius gorgeous self sacrificing misunderstood billionaire?_  Offered Steve silently in his head.

“Your work transfer.” Fury said as he straightened up, causing Steve in return to straighten up. “Am I right?” He asked Steve and was answered with a tentative nod. “Here’s the thing, you're one of my best reporters...but I also know what a great artist you are….so here’s the deal. You continue working the journalism side of the company this quarter. I’ve talked to Coulson, and you can also head your own comic strip, alongside writing all your articles. Next quarter I’ll see about placing you in the arts ‘n graphics department.”

That brought Steve reeling back to reality. “Really?” Steve asked trying to keep his voice level.

“Yeah. You have one of your sketchbooks on you? Coulson wanted to take a look, you're already in but well you know…”

“Yeah I have one in my bag. I’ll call him to set up a meeting.” Steve stood up and extended his hand. “ Thank you very much sir.” He said as he firmly shook Fury’s hand.

Steve pulled out his phone and sketchbook as soon as he got back to desk. For the second time that day he found himself staring at his new phone. He slid his finger across the screen as a button labeled contacts appear. _I really should watch those instruction tapes Tony gave me._ He thought to himself as he pulled up Coulson’s number.

An hour later he was sat across Coulson, his fingers fidgeting nervously as Coulson flipped through the pages. Coulson would stop and look up every few seconds, his face totally unreadable.

“I see you can draw a variety of things from cartoons and animations to nature and people.” Coulson looked up as he set down the sketchbook. Steve glanced at the page Coulson had left open. _Shit. This was the sketchbook I grabbed when I was talking to Tony on the phone the other day._ He looked at the sketch of Tony lying nearly naked on his bed, he tried to not let his horror show on his face. _Coulson probably knows that as an artist I draw a variety of things. This is normal for someone like me to sketch its all anatomical, purely out of professionalism, to better my skills, nothing inappropriate about that sketch at all…_ Steve was trying to reassure himself as he kept a straight face and listened to whatever Coulson was saying.

“-nd so I am very excited to work with you this quarter and more so next quarter Mr. Rogers.” Coulson ended handing Steve back his sketchbook.

It was about 7 when Steve finally got home from work. Exhausted he sat himself down in front of his home computer with his take out food and Tony’s CD’s. He plopped in the one labeled number one and took a bite of his food.

“Okay.” Tony’s voice said off screen as the video focused on the chair. “Okay so if your watching this then that means I went through with it and you accepted.” Tony’s gleeful voice filled the Steve’s bedroom and Steve found himself being pulled in towards the computer screen.

Steve nearly choked on his food when Tony finally bounced into frame landing giddishly on his chair. _That’s my shirt._ Thought Steve as he dry swallowed the lump of food in his mouth and leaned in even close, examining the dark blue fabric that hung loosely around Tony’s smaller frame. The silver star, normally stretched tight on his chest, slightly drooping on Tony’s. _He...he didn’t take it off the whole day_. Steve suddenly found himself struggling to swallow, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t because of the food he just swallowed.

“So yeah… I still have the actual building part to do, but that’s easy. I already have everything else worked out in my brain.” Tony smiled widely pointing at his temple. Steve looked up at Tony’s eyes (his nose was plastered on the screen where Tony’s chest was), they were so wide eyed, full of joy and excitement, so innocent to anything wrong in his world.

Steve sat there glued to his chair, like an addict watching CD after CD as Tony taped himself working in the lab, every once in a while looking at the camera to explain something to Tony or just make conversation.

“I love this song.” He stated once, as the song in the background changed to a new one. He raised his arms, a wrench still in his right hand, closing his eyes lost in the music. Steve watched as the man began swaying his hips tensing his muscles in rhythm. Steve listened closely, wondering if this was another rock song. Steve couldn’t believe it when “dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh” began coming from his speakers, Tony still completely lost in his amazing little dance. Steve rewatched that scene more times than he would like to admit.

Another time, he looked up to the camera and began telling Steve a story of a puppy he had found once when he was a little boy.

“He was my best friend...well, aside from Jarvis. Though I guess neither of them really count…” Tony said turning his head back down to face the almost complete phone. “Anyways I only kept him for like a week or two… my parents didn’t like him, made me give him up.” He seemed to be more lost in memory than concentrated on whatever he was staring at.

Once, when the phone was finished, and Tony was explaining one of the features he got very off topic. “And- and well that’s why chocolate ice cream is my favorite. And I know - I know you are probably just sitting there stifling back waves of laughter” Tony said to the camera, Steve nodded giggling, “but uh” Tony continued talking holding back a smile, “I was a very impressionable young boy so…”

Steve sat there, listening to Tony talk, watching him work, he loved every single second of it. Once Steve finished watching all the CD’s he grabbed for his phone and asked J.A.R.V.I.S, _a friend meant to help you out_ Tony had explained, to dial Tony.

“Dialing You know who I am.”  Jarvis replied. After a few rings Steve heard a groggy hello from the other line.

“Hey I hope I didn’t wa-” Steve turned to face his alarm clock, 3:43 am. _Shit._ “-ake you,” his mouth finished. His hand reached to rub the back of his neck, _god this is so embarrassing_.

“No not at all Steve.” Tony said into the phone as he shifted as quietly as he could out of bed hoping Steve wouldn’t hear through his lie. Yes Tony had been sleeping, after a long irritating day of meetings and the fact that he hadn’t had a single good night of rest the whole week, he gave in easily enough when Jarvis pleaded him to get rest. When his lights turned on and his phone started blaring Steve’s ringtone, well sleep could wait, more important things had just come up. “So what’s up?”

“I’m- I’m glad you called.” Tony said as he made his way towards his lab.

“Yeah?” Steve asked as sat down on his bed.

“Yeah. I was actually meaning to call you today but you know… work and stuff.” Tony shook his head in disappointment of his inability to sound suave and caring.

“No no yeah I get it…” Steve’s voice replied over the phone.

Tony took a seat on of his lab’s chairs, spinning himself absentmindedly waiting for the other man to talk. When he didn’t Tony spoke up, “So uh sorry for not having given you back your stuff. I’m not busy tomorrow, maybe we can go get something to eat again?”

“Uh..wel-um…” Steve fell back on his bed, glancing towards his clock again. “I have work tomorrow morning and I can’t miss it again.”

Tony pinched his brows, _obviously he’s busy Stark, his world doesn't revolve around you you know_. “No yeah totally, so the weekend...like you texted me.”

“Yeah…” _Get to your point Rogers, you freaking called him at three in the morning._ “Uh I just finished watching your tapes.” Steve confessed, replaying his favorite parts over in his head, “I uh- I loved them and well I just felt like I had to call you...you know thank you for all that….” Steve raised his free hand in exasperation. _Real suave Steve, real suave.._.

“Yeah? I’m glad you enjoyed them. Where they helpful...did you get a better grasp on the phone.” Tony asked a smile playing on his lips, not one of those fake ones he’d been wearing all day, a real genuine happy smile.

“Ye-yeah” Steve answered. He’s sure they were helpful, he was just too busy paying attention to Tony talk to focus on all the rules and instructions. Oh well, another excuse to watch it again later.

“Yeah? What about my notes? Did you get a chance to look at those?” Tony asked getting up and going towards his kitchen, feeling like a midnight, eh close enough to midnight, snack.

Steve got up from his desk and dug through the gift box. He pulled out a small leather notebook and flipped it open.

“It’s mostly just my notes for building it. Sketches of the design and the hardware...that kind of thing. Probably won’t be helpful in figuring the thing out.” Tony said as he grabbed a bag of cherries from the fridge.

“It’s cool to be able to see all this Tony -- your process, the way you work… thank you. It means a lot.” Steve said as he thumbed through a few more pages. He could hear Tony chewing on something on the other line. The thought of food made his stomach growl. He stared at his take out box, forgotten in the enchantment of Tony Stark. “What're you eating?” Steve said as he picked up the food and made his way towards his microwave.

“Cherries… Now I’m gonna tie the stem into a knot.”

Steve froze in anticipation. The only thing audible, his breathing and the whirring of the microwave. “Didja do it?”

“Mhmm” Tony smirked on the other line holding out his tongue to display a perfect knot. He snapped a picture and sent it to Steve. “Who do you think I am?”

“Oh I know who you are” Steve expressed with a fondness Tony rarely got. Steve looked down at the picture he received. _Oh god is he trying to kill me?_ The photo showed Tony in his dimly lit kitchen. Hair a mess, dark locks flying everywhere, face smug but filled with glee, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, pink tongue sticking out proudly, showing off his talent, shirt hanging loosely and comfortably on his shoulders, not Steve’s shirt, but this one suited him well, the red contrasting off his skin nicely. Steve tried not to let the whimper in his throat out. The beep from the microwave is what finally brought Steve back to reality.

“So what are you eating?” Tony was saying as Steve brought the phone back to his ear.

“Leftovers.”

“Cool...so uh...can you talk or do you have to get back to bed?” Tony asked, hand lingering on the chocolate ice cream box.

Steve glanced at his wall clock. “No...no I can talk.” He finally said after a moment.

“Great.” Tony smiled grabbing a spoon and the box and settling himself into his couch.

****

“The hell happened to you? You look like a zombie.” Sam greeted Steve as he walked into the office later that morning. Steve held up a finger to get Sam to be quiet and he squeezed his eyes as he said:

“Coffee. I need my coffee.” Steve reached out to get his coffee from Sam.

“Seriously man are you okay? You weren’t actually sick on Friday where you? Are you feeling queasy? Should I drive you to the doctors?” Sam was asking when Steve grasped his shoulder, giving it a quick tight squeeze.

“I’m fine Sam, just tired is all. I didn’t get any sleep at all last night.” Steve answered with a smile.

“You-you didn't get any sleep? Where you...have you? Did you find a date?”

Steve pinched his brows together, “not this again.” He walked towards his desk, Sam at his heel asking about his mystery date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Steve's sketch of Tony to be something like this (but with shorts and a tee) (not drawn by me) :
> 
> http://orig10.deviantart.net/60f8/f/2012/130/e/3/e39b983d9d5c9a3ecb68e52e2f3dc018-d4z8hw6.jpg
> 
> And Tony's little dance referring to the Iron Man 3 scene :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIQmzf2Fdf4


	8. So this is a date then?

Tony almost made it through the week without bothering Steve. _Almost_. After having talked to the man well into Tuesday morning, he figured he should give him a break. Leave him alone. The only problem was that Tony couldn’t get him out of his head.

“Are you sure this isn’t just some rebound guy for you?” Bruce had asked him earlier that day after Tony had finished describing Steve’s adorable ineptness with technology. “I mean, you just broke up with Pepper last month. She introduced you to her new boyfriend last week. Are you positive that what you are feeling isn’t your way of forcing yourself to get over her? Or getting her to see she didn’t break your heart? That you can just bounce back up and find a new partner.” Bruce asked as delicately as he could. He didn’t want to offend his best friend but he just wanted to make sure that what was happening was in both Tony’ and Steve’s best interest.

Tony gave him a death stare then with a roll of the eyes said, “Bruce you aren’t my therapist, stop psychoanalyzing me.”

“Oh good, so you are aware that my title isn’t your therapist. I was worried. Considering how many times you’ve sat me on this sofa and you laid down there.” Bruce bantered.

“This has nothing to do with Pepper, Steve is… I mean I know it sounds crazy considering I’ve only known for a short while but...” Tony finally answered not knowing how to end.

“Okay then call him.” Bruce replied.

“No. Ever since I drunk called him I’ve been nothing but a bother. Plus I’m pretty sure he’s at work right now. He’s a jo-” Tony said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Journalist yeah you told me.” Bruce cut in. “And isn’t _he_ the one who called _you_ at three am Tuesday morning? Call him. Tonight.”

Tony slowly nodded, already thinking up his excuse for calling.

“As for right now. We have to go to that Innovators lunch downtown. Yeah, I know, I don’t want to go either. But we have to.” Bruce said as he got up from the sofa. “Come on.”

****

“Rogers how was your first day with the art side of the company yesterday?” Fury asked Steve as he came up to his desk.

“It was good.” Steve smiled, going over Wednesday’s workday and his meeting with the other artists.

“Good. Listen, I have a favor to ask you. I know usually Hill is the one that covers reviews, but her kid got sick and she took a personal day. We need three review articles by tonight and since you already finished your article and used to work in reviews…” Fury trailed off.

“Sure!” Steve said remembering his days in review, though he always enjoyed the places he went to he could never help but feel guilty, it felt like the company was paying him to go out and have fun. “What are the places?”

“Some fancy restaurant downtown. A comedy movie that came out today, the one with those five guys. And the zoo. Feel free to bring along a friend.” Fury smiled handing him the company card.

Steve grabbed his stuff and headed to Sam’s desk.

“Hey, you almost done?” Steve asked leaning on the desk. He was met by tirade of laughter.

“If I’m lucky I’ll be done by Buck’s wedding.” Sam said not moving his eyes away from the computer.

Steve picked up some of the files scattered on the desk. “I told you not to take on so many assignments at the same time.” Steve sighed. “So I take it you're not free today?” He held up the company card.

“Oh buddy I wish I was. You know who you should call though? Your date. The one that kept you up _all_ Monday night.” Sam said making kissy faces at his computer as he kept typing.

“Mhm.” Steve smiled sarcastically as he got up and walked towards the front door. On his way out the building he called Bucky to see if he was free. Instead he ended up getting his ear talked off the entire elevator down about finding a date.

“At least RSVP for two. Tell Nat you found a great date and then on the day of the wedding just say she got sick.” Bucky had pleaded him. Steve said no, that he would rather not lie to Natasha on her wedding day. The exasperated Bucky soon hung up, but not before reminding Steve that as best man, he was in charge of planning the bachelor party. Steve made it to his car really looking forward to the pickme up of today's activities. His stomach let him know he was going to visit the restaurant first. He pulled out the directions Fury had scrawled on a piece of paper for him and headed for the restaurant.

****

“Hahaha” Tony laughed, wrinkles forming around his eyes. He took a sip from his drink and shot Bruce a quick look that yelled _Get_ _us Out of Here!_ He put down his drink and continued laughing at the dumb joke someone had cracked.

“This has been great. But I just remembered I have a experiment to finish and it’s time sensitive.” Bruce stated getting up from his chair.

“Oh and I’m his ride so I really must be leaving too.” Tony feigned disappoint as he too got up.

“No stay.” The girl next to him pouted pulling at his sleeve. “Let him call a cab.”

“No I couldn’t do that.” Tony grunted pulling away from the lady. He turned to say goodbye to everybody when his eyes suddenly caught something. A blonde being led by a waitress to a nearby table. Steve. “Actually Bruce is a smart guy. He can handle taking a cab home. Right big guy.” Tony said turning his attention back to those around him and a very confused Bruce.

“Uhh….” Bruce said throwing Tony a look, letting him know he didn’t know what was happening. “I’ll…. see you later?”

“Yup. See ya buddy.” Tony said settling back into his chair. He threw a sideways glance and saw Steve picking up the menu, _okay, don’t think he’s seen me yet_. He turned back to the table and started thinking of ways to excuse himself.

“I’m bored. I’m gonna go now. Thanks for the meal. Bye.” He finally ended up saying and immediately began chiding himself, this is why he needed to have people like Pepper, Rhodey or Bruce around. To help him better communicate with people. Machines were more his style, didn’t have to worry about hurting their feelings. He looked around the quiet table and with a curt smile got up and headed for Steve’s table.

“I’ll have a coke, easy ice.” He told the waitress as he slid into the chair. She glanced at Steve, waiting for his confirmation that this was an invited and wanted guest. He slowly nodded yes, eyeing Tony with curiosity. The waitress wrote down his drink and with a polite nod left to get them their entree.

“I already had champagne over there and I’m trying to not drink so much anymore.” Tony explained as if that was what had confused Steve. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh. I’m here to write an article for the company.” Steve said, a blush forming on his cheeks. _Yeah because otherwise I wouldn’t be able to afford to eat anywhere near here._

“You didn’t tell me you were a food critic.” Tony said narrowing his eyes as a smirk formed on his face.

“No. I don't know how to pronounce half of the stuff on the menu. It’s a review article. More on the hospitality of the staff, the cleanliness, the ambiance, the timeliness...you know that kind of stuff.”

“Ah yes. The ambiance.” Tony smirked taking a look around the restaurant. They were in a high rise building. Thirty five floors up with carpeted floors and window walls. There were chandeliers and tall mirrors. It was a nice place. He and Steve were currently sitting in one of the booths. They were soft padded and clothed. He looked at Steve. He was severely under dressed compared to everyone else. Faded blue jeans and a red tee. Tony smiled, he liked it.

Steve’s blush started deeping, reaching his neck. He started fidgeting his feet, briefly considering the idea of telling Tony to wait right there while he ran home to change into a suit like the one Tony was wearing.

“Red’s my favorite color.” Tony suddenly spoke up. Calming Steve’s nerves.

“So what are you doing here?” Steve asked, eying the man.

“Buisness thing.” Tony said glancing back at his previous table. Most of the people that were still there had already fallen into new conversation, except the lady he had been sitting next to. She was staring at them. At Steve. Giving him dagger eyes. Tony glanced back at Steve and saw that he too had noticed.

“Hey Sally.” Tony heard himself yell as he waved his hand in the air. She smiled at the acknowledgment and several people from the tables around them glanced over to see what the commotion was about. “Could you please not stare like that at my date and I?” Tony continued. “It’s rude. And it makes us uncomfortable.” Sally’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Several more people turned to face their direction. He could tell when people recognized him, their faces would twist into shock and confusment. Wasn’t he dating Pepper? Was’t he straight? Isn’t he too famous to come out?  Thankfully they were classy enough to not rush them with pictures and questions, they just slowly turned their heads back to their meal and whispered gossip to those around them, glancing occasionally at their table.

Tony turned back around to face Steve, eyes wide in shock, face redder than a bell pepper. _So this is a date?_ Steve asked himself, not knowing whether or not to comment on or acknowledge Tony’s outburst. Tony opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress who brought out their appetizers.

“So this is a date then?” Steve said, or rather meant to say because all he was able to do was open his mouth and let out a “Uhh hehehehe.” Then to the waitress, “Can I get a cold glass of water. Please.”

 _Maybe he didn't mean date in the romantic way. It was just easier to say that than the person over here that I’ve only met with a few times. Yeah that was probably it._ Steve reasoned in his mind as he watched Tony prepare two slices of buttered bread. He smiled in thanks when Tony put one on his plate.

“...If… If you're not doing anything today, I also have to review a movie and the zoo...maybe….would you care to join me?” Steve said, mostly to the bread on his plate. He forced his gaze up, ready for rejection because of course Tony Stark would have his day filled.

“I would love to go with you!” Tony said smiling brightly at him.

 


	9. I still have both arms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony continue their "non" date ; ) Hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so I tried uploading it yesterday but ao3 crashed on me. I explained it on my tumblr and also gave a thanks to everyone that reads my stuff because, honestly, it means a lot to me that you do : D anways you can find that post here -- http://thatfanwriter.tumblr.com/post/128224449498/to-people-who-read-my-fanfiction 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like this chapter ^.^

“Here let me pay.” Tony said grabbing the check the waitress had just left on their table.

“That’s crazy you only had a drink” Steve replied reaching for the check only to be swatted away by Tony’s hand

“And the dessert.” Tony rebuttled.

“Well I wanted the cheesecake too.” Steve countered.

“Come on, it’s my treat.” Tony continued to insist as he stared down Steve.

“No really I can pay… I- I have the company card.” Steve said feeling a red warmth spreading in his cheeks. _Maybe Tony wants to pay because he thinks I can’t afford this. Well I mean I can’t afford this. So when else am I going to be able to pay for this, a fancy dinner date with Steve. -Not that that’s what this was! ...he didn’t even really eat….._

“Okay well we’ll save your company a hundred bucks.” Tony said pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

“That was a hundred dollars?” This time Steve reached for the check with more conviction and was able to snatch it from Tony. He looked at the bill with wide eyes, “so that’s why they don’t list the prices.”

“So can I pay?” Tony asked gently as he reached back for the check.

Steve quickly stretched his arm, check in hand,  above him, well over Tony’ reach. Tony glared at him as Steve struggled to hold back the laughter bubbling in his throat. Tony grumbled and slouched back in his chair.

“If I don’t use the company card to pay for this, they are going to think I didn’t even come here and that I made up whatever I’ll write in the article.” Steve explained to Tony, tentatively bringing his arm back down.

“Fine. But I get next time.” Tony said sitting up.

Steve tried to ignore the internal screaming going on in his head and said, “oh and you got breakfast last time, so technically it is my turn to pay, so ha.” He quickly closed his mouth hoping whatever words just came out of it had made sense. Apparently they did because Tony let out a small laugh and said okay.

*****

“So then what are your plans for the bachelor party?” Tony said continuing one of the many conversation they had started during lunch.

“Uhh…” Steve said letting out a weak laugh as he buckled his seatbelt. He and Tony had decided that carpooling would be easiest.

“I have been known to throw pretty amazing-life changing- parties you know.” Tony said as he turned on his car.

“Yes. I am aware. My magazine has covered a couple of those.” Steve mused.

Tony buckled his seatbelt and stared at Tony, as if waiting for him to get the picture.

“If you want…” Tony finally said giving up, “I can help you plan the bachelor party.”

Steve considered this, wondering how Bucky would take to it. He looked at the bright mirth and hope in Tony’s eyes. This was all so resemblant to when Tony gave him the phone. Steve was scared of ruining it again.

“Yeah okay.” Steve finally said and was received by a big grin from Tony.

“Okay. So. Zoo?” Tony said reversing out of his parkspace.

“Yeah. Then movies.” Steve smiled, excited at how the day was turning out.

*******

“Don’t think I don’t know what you're doing Tony.” Steve said as he observed the man in front of him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tony said feigning innocence.

“You. Keep trying to stand in front of me.” Steve pushed himself in front of Tony. “So that when we get to the front of the line you can pay.”

“Well.” Tony moved Steve and stepped in front of him. “We did say I would pay next time.”

Steve stared at the man smiling playfully in front of him. _Was this his next time? He didn’t actually mean us going out another day. He meant now._ “Well I still have the company card, so what I said before still applies. I need to pay.” Steve said grabbing Tony’s shoulder to keep him in place as he walked in front of him. They ignored the group of girls standing behind them who were failing at not giggling.

“Fine. What do you want see first?” Tony asked Steve.

“The monkeys.” Steve answered after a while.

“Okay then that’s where we'll go.” Tony smiled at him.

“Where do you want to go?” Steve asked.

Tony mused for awhile, “I want to go to the birds.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. I like the idea of flying.” Tony said.

“Okay.” Steve smiled.

By now they were close enough to the tickets booth to grab a flyer of today's attractions.

“There’s a dolphin show in two hours.” Steve informed Tony.

“Cool! If you’re cool with getting wet we could sit in the splash zone.” Tony replied and was answered with an excited nod from Steve.

******

“Umm…” A little voice piped behind Tony as he snapped another picture of Steve. Tony turned around to face the bright red face of a young high school age girl.

“Excuse me Mr. Stark. But would you like me to take a picture of you two?” She asked Tony’s shoes.

“Yes. Thank you…” Tony asked leaning his head down to met her eyes.

“Sol. Marisol.” She answered, her face turning an even redder shade of, well red.

He handed her his phone and walked over to where Steve was standing in front of the polar bear showcase window.

“Um. A little more together?” She said glancing up from the phone screen to the couple.

Tony silently thanked her as he put an arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him closer.

“One more.” She said positioning the camera in a different angle.

“Thank you Marisol.” Tony said as he walked back over to her.

“You can check them. Are they okay?” She said as she handed him his phone.

Tony looked down at the screen. The polar bear was plopped smack dab in the center staring absently into the camera. Tony and Steve were to the right of it, hugging and smiling at the camera. Tony could see the shade of pink settled on Steve’s cheeks as he tentatively leaned into Tony. He swiped to the picture before it. It was a bit more zoomed in on them, though the bear was still visible. This was a candid shot, taken as Tony put his arm around Steve. He and Steve were staring at each other, their was a sparkle in both their eyes, their faces showing early signs of blushing. Steve was slightly biting his teeth, Tony hadn’t noticed, was too busy with the fact that he was about to hug Steve’s waist. They looked happy and at ease.

“They’re perfect.” Tony finally said, forcing his eyes off the screen. Off Steve’s face and frame. “Thank you Marisol.” He said looking up at her and offering to shake her hand. He politely ignored the sequel that inadvertently came out of her throat as she shook his hand. She waved goodbye to Steve and then went on her way.

“How’d they come out?” Steve asked Tony as he walked back to him.

Tony passed Steve his phone in distrust of his own voice. Steve took it and inspected the photos, letting a smile and blush settle on his face as he did. He nodded happily and passed the phone back to Tony.

“So the dolphin show is in ten minutes, we should probably start heading over there.” Tony said as he saw the time on his phone.

“Right. And when is the play time with a baby?” Steve asked as they started walking.

“Two hours after the dolphin show ends and the meet a cheetah is ten minutes after that.” Tony said checking the pamphlet.

“I like this zoo.” Steve concluded.

“Me too.” Tony smiled as they made their way towards the entrance for the dolphin show.

“Hi.” A worker greeted them, “will you two be swimming with our dolphins today?”

“We can do that?” Steve asked, though honestly if the zoo let you chill with baby tigers and cheetahs, what couldn’t they do?

“Yes it’s right after the show, there is a twenty minute training session but you get up to forty five minutes to swim with the dolphins afterwards. Would you two be interested in signing up?”

Steve looked at Tony, checking to see the man’s reaction before he excitedly said yes. Tony nodded encouragingly.

“Okay if you two can step into this room, there are some waivers you have to sign and be given instructions for after the show.” The worker replied signaling them into a room.

****

“Here.” Tony said pulling Steve towards him as they waited for the dolphin show to start. They were in the first row and were wearing yellow ponchos.

Tony held out his phone to take a picture of them as they stood by the railing, the dolphins starting to come out behind them. He brought the phone back to check their picture. Steve’s head was cut off. Tony grunted and stretched his phone back out to take another picture, this time actually turning the camera to selfie mode so that they could see themselves. Steve leaned his head down closer to Tony’s so that Tony wouldn’t struggle.

The lady on the speakers informed everybody that the show was about to start and that everyone should put away their electronics so as to not get them wet.

“We don’t need to put our phones away though, right?” Steve checked as they sat down.

“No.” Tony smiled.

“Because you made them waterproof.” Steve continued, leaning into Tony’s chair. “I remember from your videos.”

“I still can’t believe you watched them all in one sitting.” Tony smiled in disbelief as he leaned into Steve.

“Well they were very… I…. I found myself mesmerized.” Steve said feeling himself turn into a familiar shade of pink and red that was only ever caused by Tony.

Tony smiled and leaned further into Steve to respond with something but was cut off by the loud and abrupt music of the show.

They settled back into their seats and watched as the trainers strode out on their dolphins.

******

“Oh. It’s not as cold as I expected.” Steve said as he stepped into the water. Tony stifled a laugh as he followed him in. They were wearing blue and black wetsuits and were eager to start swimming with the dolphins.

“This is Lucy.” The trainer said bringing out the first dolphin. Steve and Tony were able to pet her and, using the knowledge they learned, make her do tricks.

“Can you take a photo of us?” Tony asked one of the workers at one point as he strapped his phone off the wetsuit and handed it to her.

“Uhh it’s recording? Should I stop th-”

“No, you can still take pictures, here’s the button.” He explained then swam back over to Steve and Lucy. They leaned against her on opposite sides and the worker snapped a couple of pictures of them.

“Thanks.” Tony said as he retrieved the phone from her. He turned around in time to snap a picture of Steve leaning into the dolphin's nose. His forehead pressed against it, eyes closed, lost in the moment. Steve opened them, laughing, as he turned to Tony, who snapped another picture. Steve bearing a toothy grin as the dolphin kissed his cheek.

“Now give Lucy a kiss.” The trainer told Steve, who placed a kiss on the dolphin. And Tony, never in his life, would have imagined the could get so jealous of a dolphin.

They spent the rest of the time swimming with the dolphins, sometimes being led by their fins, others times being propelled forward on a waterboard and other times just swimming and petting them.

****

“We still have half an hour till the play with the babies thing.” Tony said shaking extra water off his hair as they walked out of the dolphin exhibit. “We saw most of the animals already, we fed the giraffes, pet the zebras. What we haven’t done is play any of the games.”

“You want me to win you a dolphin?” Steve asked as they rounded the corner and saw a bottle ring toss game. The big prize? A dolphin half his size.

“Oh you think you can get me the dolphin?” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“I have really good aim.” Steve shrugged, smirking as he made his way to the booth and bought a turn.

“How do you get the big prize?” Steve was asking the worker as Tony caught up to him.

“You have to get all fifteen rings on these bottles in middle. Is hard, yes?” The man responded in a heavy accent.

“Where is that from? Russia?” Tony asked.

“No. Transia. It’s near Serbia.” The man responded then handing Steve the rings, “you play or not?”

“Yeah. I play.” Steve smiled grabbing the rings, then after a second of aiming threw the first ring. With a woosh it landed on one of the center bottles. He repeated this with the next fourteen rings, each one landing perfectly on it’s target.

Steve turned to face an open mouthed Tony.

After a second of mental rebooting Tony closed his mouth and, whistling, said, “not bad Rogers.”

“Just not bad?” Steve smiled down at the man, taking a step closer to him.

“Uhh...very…” Tony glanced at Steve’s pecs that were staring him in the face. “Ve-very impressive.” He said looking back up at Steve’s eyes, forcing himself to swallow.

“Yeah?” Steve smiled, subconsciously looking down at Tony’s lips.

“Ahhhhheeeeemmmmmm.” The man behind the booth interrupted them, bringing them back to reality as each took a step away from the other.

“Do you want prize or not?” The man asked Steve impatiently.

“Yeah.” Steve said his face turning red again. He muttered a thanks as the man handed him the dolphin then turned back to Tony.

“Here.” He said passing it to Tony, whose face color resembled his own. “Do you like it?”

“I- I think dolphins are my new favorite animal.” Tony said looking at the dolphin then back at Steve.

******

“Okay you have one more minute to play with the babies.” A voice on the intercom informed them. Steve and Tony joined the chorus of aww’s that arose from the group.

A baby monkey crawled up behind Tony and grabbed his phone. He swung down into Tony’s lap and, laying on his back, started pressing at it.

“I have it locked. The only thing he can do is take more pictures and make a fun video to watch later.” Tony explained to the worried Steve. Steve who had a baby tiger and liliger curled up on his lap. Tony had to remind himself that he had already taken about a thousand photos of Steve like this and that he didn’t need to rip his phone from the monkey’s hand to take one more.

*******

“Cheetahs are the friendliest of the big cats.” The zookeeper explained to Steve and Tony. “So, remembering the training I just gave you, come up and pet them.”

“Just like that?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You did sign the waiver forms right?” She asked dryly, then seeing their faces added, “I’m joking. Ha ha ha. I’m kidding, they are seriously well trained, as am I. We have never had an incident. Come on over.”

“I’ll protect you Tony.” Steve teased as he slowly walked towards the instructor.

For the allotted ten minutes Steve and Tony were allowed to pet the two cheetahs, who never really paid them much attention. Except for that time when one of the cheetahs kept licking Steve’s hand. During those ten seconds, Tony found himself unable to breathe and take his eyes off Steve’s hand, in fear that if he did it might not be there when he looked again.

“Here let me take a picture of you two.” The zookeeper said as they were petting the cheetahs that were now sprawled out on the grass below them.

“That’s a cute picture. I love the contrast between his casual clothes,” she said handing the phone back to Tony and pointing at Steve’s t-shirt and jeans, “and your black suit pants and white button down collar shirt.” She laughed then added, “and the cheetah’s just make it even better.

Tony looked down at his clothes, even though he had left the black suit jacket in the car and rolled up his sleeves, now it was his turn to stick out like a sore thumb. But Tony didn’t care, Steve had told him he looked fine, good even, and that was all that mattered.

********

“That was fun.” Steve said as they were leaving the zoo.

“Yeah. Not so sure if I’d do the cheetah one again though. I thought it was gone eat your arm” Tony said as he fished for his keys in his pocket, making sure that the dolphin tucked under his arm wasn't touching the floor.

“Aw c’mon you did great. And look, I still have both arms!” Steve said making his way around the car to the passenger side. “What?” He asked Tony.

“I can’t find the keys.” Tony said looking up at him over the hood of the car.

Steve looked back at the zoo, the lights were starting to dim as the last few patrons were exiting.

“It’s okay. I’m sure if we run back and tell them what happened they’ll let us in to look for them.” Steve nodded reassuringly.

“Steve we visited literally every single place in that zoo. It’s a big zoo. And the movie starts in fifteen minutes and it’s the last showing. Steve. I’m so sorry.” Tony said.

“Who cares about the movie. I’ll run ahead and explain everything to the workers.” Steve said stepping away from the car, getting ready to run back to the main entrance.

“Wait! Steve no.” Tony yelled after him, bursting into laughter. Steve stopped and turned back to Tony confused.

“Jarvis. Open the car.” Tony said smiling at a bewildered Steve as the doors slid open and he plopped his big stuffed animal dolphin in the back seat.

“Jarvis where are my keys?” Tony asked as he slid into the seat, inviting Steve to do the same.

“In your pocket sir. You were simply teasing Mr. Rogers because you li-”

“Jarvis _shut up!”_ Tony quickly cut him off. Then awkwardly laughing explained, “I was just teasing you. It was stupid sorry. Also I don’t really need car keys to work my car, it’s just sort of habit to carry them around and use them. Watch this.” Tony explained to Steve, then facing his dashboard said. “Jarvis, start ignition.” Then back at an impressed Steve, “I could even do autopilot, but I like driving.” He finished as he backed his car out then drove to the movies.

****

“What the hotdogs and cotton candy from the zoo didn’t fill you?” Tony teased as Steve headed for the concessions line.

“I like eating popcorn while watching a movie.” Steve replied with a smile and shoulder shrug.

“Can I pay for this?” Tony asked, begging Steve with his eyes. “C’mon. The company isn’t going to care if you had popcorn or not.”

“Okay.” Steve said after a few seconds of staring into Tony’s eyes.

“Yay!” Tony let out quietly and excitedly as he stepped in front of Steve in line.

“We’ll have a large popcorn and soda, coke, easy ice.” Tony told the worker when it was his turn to order. “Large so we can share.” He then explained to Steve.

****

The movie was funny. At least Steve figured the movie was funny considering the laughter that kept coming from the audience.

Steve was far too preoccupied with Tony to take notice in the movie. Not that he wasn’t actively trying to pay attention to the movie, not wanting to totally mess up his article, it’s just Tony was right there. Sitting next to him, laughing at whatever was happening on the screen. Their hands always ended up touching when they reached for the popcorn settled on Tony’s lap, neither one ever pulling away. They ended up sharing the two straws they had put in the soda because, ‘it’s too hard to tell whose is whose’.

Steve spent a good portion of the movie debating weather or not he should put his arm around Tony. His internal battle had been bad enough when he had taken Peggy on their fifth date to the movies and it wasn’t till the rolling credits Steve finally convinced himself that it would indeed be okay if he did put his arm around her.

This was different. _For one_ , Steve thought, _we are both men. Would Tony feel comfortable with me putting an arm around him. Would I be belittling his masculinity and make him feel bad? Which is the last thing I want to do. Second of all, my arm is resting on the armrest with his. Would moving it be too awkward? I could do that yawning thing. But then it looks like an accident. I don’t want Tony to think that the only reason my arm is around him is because it was most convenient for me to leave my arm there after a stretch. And thirdly and most importantly, WE AREN’T EVEN DATING,_ Steve screamed this part at himself for emphasis. _By putting my arm around Tony I am showing him that I am interested in him as more than a friend. He could take this as an attack on our friendship, or me taking advantage of the fact that he was kind enough to clear his day and accompany me on a day of activities as FRIENDS. I just met Tony and already, so quickly, he has become an important friend in my life that I don’t want to hurt or lose._

He felt the hair on his skin stand when he suddenly heard Tony very, very, closely whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to get a refill on the soda.” He said, his lips practically brushing Steve’s ear. Steve is pretty sure he responded with something resembling a nod because then Tony got up and, jumping over Steve’s feet, walked out, soda in hand.

In the few minutes Tony was gone Steve used all his will to force his thoughts on the movie and figuring out what it was about and what had happened so far.

“Excuse me.” He heard Tony whisper as he made his way back towards their seats, butt sticking out at people’s faces as he held on to the chairs in the aisle in front of them to keep himself from tripping over people’s things and legs.

Steve forced himself to look down at his lap when it was his turn to be assaulted by Tony’s perfectly shaped, plump, ass because, that was the ‘gentlemanly’ thing to do. He cursed himself for it.

******

“Wow, let me be honest that movie was a lot better than I thought it would be.” Tony said coming out of the theater laughing, deciding that Steve’s arm was the best thing around to steady himself with.

“Yup.” Steve said staring at Tony’s hand clasped on his forearm.

“You know it’d been so long since I had last come to the movies that I almost forgot what it was like.” Tony said, still holding onto to Steve, “we should do this more often.”

Steve looked up at Tony’s twinkling eyes, “yeah we should. That would be amazing.”

“Look at all the stars. They’re so bright.” Tony stopped walking as he looked at the dazzling night sky.

Steve bit his tongue before he let something slip about his night time adventure with the drunk Tony. Instead he remained quiet and kept staring at Tony who, with the bright eyes of a little kid, kept looking up at the night sky.

“They’re beautiful.” Tony whispered.

Steve cataloged Tony, observing every tiny detail about the man next to him, the brown lock of hair that curved in towards his forehead while the rest curved up and away. The shadows his long lashes cast on his cheeks. The way his eyes reflected the light of the stars and parking lot lights. How his thin beard so perfectly traced his jawline. His lips left partly open, his adam’s apple sticking out on his stretched neck.

“Yeah. Beautiful.” Steve let himself whisper as he continued to stare at Tony.

A car honked at them, hurtling them back to reality as they moved out of the car’s way and towards Tony’s car.

“There’s this field, well hill, kind of.” Steve said as they drove back to his car. “Uh. It’s a really nice place to watch the stars. Maybe we could go sometime?” Steve said, remembering his promise to drunk Tony to take him there.

“Yeah that sounds great!” Tony said glancing at Steve, “...when should we go?”

“Uhhh…” Steve said thrown off.

“Well we were already planning on meeting Saturday so I can give you back your stuff right?” Tony said as they came to a stop light, turning to face the man completely.

“Yeah. Saturday.” Steve smiled.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got ideas for the zoo activities from this site : http://mentalfloss.com/article/53809/11-interactive-zoos
> 
> Since I've never swam with dolphins (*insert sad face*) I used this video to give me some ideas : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCr6tOuyJfw
> 
> The video at the bottom of this page for the cheetahs : http://nationalzoo.com.au/meet_a_cheetah.htm
> 
> This is a liliger : https://www.google.com/search?q=liliger&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=595&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIyvaVzsvZxwIVyTOICh3mzwa2
> 
> Here is a drawing of Tony that I really love that the end scene with the stars made me think of : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BSDLhOOCIAAWmo2.jpg
> 
> Made by the amazing Alice X. Zhang : http://alicexz.tumblr.com/


	10. That's a cool phone dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so my laptop decided to be temperamental and just suddenly stopped working :( So I was without a laptop for awhile but now it's been fixed and all is good again. But yeah, sorry for the long wait. Love you! *blows many kisses*

“Any plans this weekend?” Sam asked Steve as they left work, they there way to a little diner to meet their friends.

“Uh. Since a certain friend hasn’t finished all his reports to help me plan Buck’s party...I’m meeting a… a consultant on bachelor party planning.” Steve said keeping his eyes locked straight ahead of him because, though he technically wasn’t lying, he still didn’t feel like meeting Sam’s eyes.

“Wow man, look at you, going all out for this. I’m sure Bucky would be happy with whatever you plan though. Even if it is just all of playing pool or something.”  

“Yeah. No I know. I just want to make it special you know.”

“You're a good friend Steve,” Sam threw his arm around Steve's shoulders. “That’s why I’m choosing you as my best man as well.”

Steve stopped walking, bringing Sam to a hurtling stop as well. He unhooked himself from Sam’s arm and turned to face him. “You’re gonna ask Simmons to marry you?”

Sam nodded cheerily, “well not yet, I want to let Buck and Nat have their whole thing, then Jemma and I will have ours.”

“Well it’s about time. Congrats bro.” Steve enveloped Sam in a bear hug. “Do you have the ring?”

Sam tapped Steve’s back and whispered something that sounded like uncle. Steve quickly let go of him and eagerly awaited the answer.

“Well," Sam said rolling is shoulders to asses for damage from Steve's hug, "I was going to ask Nat if she could be my undercover agent and find out Jemma’s ring size and what ring she wanted. But then of course Nat had to go and get engaged so...”

“Well hey,” Steve offered without a thought, “as you’re best man I’ll do it.”

“Um. Thanks bro but you’re not the most covert guy I know. I was thinking maybe Jane could somehow sneak it in there or something, in between some science talk or whatever.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, cause that’s a whole lot more discrete.” Steve laughed, though he was happy Sam didn’t take him up on his offer, that would have been a very interesting conversation to start with Jemma.

When they arrived at the diner Sam was attacked by Jemma. As she jumped up towards him she shrieked, “I got the job! I got the job!”

Sam twirled her around as he kissed her. Steve took that as his cue to walk away and say hello to the soon to be married couple.

***

“So Steve if you ever wanted to do an interview with Stark in person, instead of on the phone, I can be your new in.” Jemma beamed at him from across the table.

Steve’s face went red. “Wow. Uh thanks Jemma.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, I was able to get to meet him in person.”

“That’s not what it said in the report you gave to Fury.” Sam eyed him as he grabbed another handful of fries.

“No uh. Not for the interview. Afterwards.” Steve grabbed his soda and took a long drawn out sip, his eyes intent on memorizing the lid of the soda. He looked back up hoping the conversation had moved on already but everybody was still staring at him. He finished his sip.

“Afterwards as in last Friday-I’m not coming into work cause I’m fake sick-afterwards? Or as in I had such a great weekend but I’m not going to tell you anything about it? Or the I didn’t get any sleep at all Monday night and for some reason that makes me act all goofy and happy at work? Or was it last night when you said that you didn’t finish getting all the things for your review article till like 1 am, which was weird because you’ve finished those things in four hours max, and you were all goofy today at work and in an even more hippy hurray attitude than usual” Sam finished.

Steve’s eyes flickered back and forth between Bucky’s and Sam’s each staring at him expectantly, demanding his answer.

“All of the above. Hey these fries are really good, don’t you think so Nat. We should order some more. I think I’ll take some home with me.” Steve said grabbing a fry and inspecting it, he turned to Nat with hopeful eyes. She smirked. _Why would you turn to Nat for help? Why would you ever think that was a good idea? You should have asked Simmons, dammit._

“Guess you found your date to the wedding huh. Good it’s about damn time. Should I send the wedding invitation to the Stark Mansion or do you just want to give it to him yourself?” She smirked as she took out a sealed wedding invitation from her backpack and carefully wrote Tony’s name.

“No Nat, stop. I’m not bringing him to the wedding okay.” Steve said reaching across the table and pulling the pen from her hand.

“Wait- hold on a second I’m still processing.” Sam said lifting a finger in the air. “You actually _have_ been with _the_ Tony Stark this whole time?”

“Well I’m not _with_ him...we’ve just been... hanging out.” Steve said his face returning to the color he had thought was only activated when he was around Tony.

“Tha-that’s what I meant bro. But if your mind went to the other place then maybe that’s where you wanna be too.” Sam suggested. Everyone stared in silence at Steve when he didn’t respond right away. He could only open his mouth part way and stare at them as well. 

Steve let his face drop into his hands because _oh my god this can not be happening._

“Hey Steve. I mean if you want to bring Tony to the wedding that’s cool. And if not then that’s cool too.” Sam heard Bucky say. He felt Bucky hand clasp his shoulder. “Whatever you want to do, I’m with you ‘till the end of the line. Nothing’s going to change that okay. I'm your best friend-” Bucky stopped at Sam’s throat clearing, “I'm _one_ of your best friends and… yeah thanks for making me lose my rhythm Sam.”

“Hey I was just clearing my throat!” Sam replied innocently.

Steve looked back up at his group of friends, his face didn’t feel red anymore. “You guys are making way to big a deal out of my friendship with Tony.”

“We’re just saying,” replied Nat, “that if you were ever to get together with Tony, it _wouldn’t_ be a big deal.”

“Well. I mean it would be a big deal.” Piped up Simmons. “I mean because you know he’s Tony Stark, super genius Tony Stark who invented so much of the technology that I work with and the advancements he made in prosthetics and heart surgery, are essentially the only reason my aunt is still alive. I mean as kid knowing that Tony Stark started doing amazing things at such a young age, building robots, programming, inventing things, ecetera, ecetera, well it motivated me and helped me ignore all the adults and kids who mocked me and said I was too young to do all those things. He graduated MIT at such a young age too and he’s founded so many great programs, he started a scholarship trust and h-”

“Kay babe. You can stop gushing over Tony. We get it, he’s great. I’m right here.” Sam said waving his hand in the air. Jemma smiled and kissed him, snuggling into his arms.

“But no she’s right. He is...amazing. And dating somebody like that...well ... you don’t. Not that I’m saying I would want to date Tony, just, you know, even if I did…” Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“No Steve that’s not what I meant. Sorry I got a little fan girly. I just meant, we’d be very happy for you. Do you want me to go on a rant about how amazing you are? Cause I totally could. We'd be here for days though” Jemma offered.

Steve chuckled, “as much as I’d like to rattle Sam up more, I’m good. Thanks though.”

“Hey so is that who you're meeting this weekend? Your uh- bachelor party consultant?” Sam asked as he finished off his burger.

Steve began to nod, “uh yea-”

“Wait! What? No!” Bucky cut him off.

“What happened to whatever I want to do you’ll accept it?” Steve smirked at him

“Well, no this is different.” Bucky pointed at him. “I’ve seen Tony’s parties on tabloids Steve. I’d rather not end the night with a helicopter crashed in the swimming pool and a tiger roaming the house. C’mon, don’t shirk your responsibilities Steve, I want you to plan my party. Not him.”

“Okay well first of all, that was once, and no one was injured. And I am going to be the one to plan your party, he’s just going to help me think of stuff. Buck, if I’m left all alone to do this then it’s going to be very boring and simple.”

“I love boring and simple!” Bucky argued.

“Yeah if that were true then you wouldn’t be marrying her.” Steve countered pointing at Nat with the fry in his hand.

“Guuuuuyyyyssssss!!!” A voice called out to them from the front of the diner. Everyone turned to face the voice. Nat and Jemma got up and ran to Jane.

“How was the doctor's visit? Are you feeling okay? It’s a girl? It’s a girl right? Do you want water? I saved you some fries.” The two girls rambled and spoke over one another following Jane as she went over to their table.

“How was the doctor's visit?” Steve asked as she sat down. By the way Thor was looming over her with a big grin on his face, he was guessing everything was going well so far.

“Good! Good, it was good.” Jane smiled. She looked up at her husband who was bubbling with excitement, she nodded the go ahead.

“We are having TWINS!” Thor boomed, extending his arms, Nat's quick reflex's kicked in and she was able to pull herself and Jemma away from Thor's wingspan. The diner broke into clappter and cheers for the soon to be parents and Thor very graciously accepted them.

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” was the general phrase that came from the bundle of friends at the table.

“Girls?” Jemma and Nat asked hopefully.

“A boy and a girl.” Jane smiled.

“And your naming the girl Jemma, right?” Jemma smiled.

“No, the girl’s name is going to be Natasha, right?” Nat smiled at Jane then at Jemma.

“No you already got the Barton baby. This one is mine.” Jemma pleaded.

“No the little traitor changed it to Nathaniel!”

“You go by Nat anyways! Please Nat give me this one!” Jemma interlocked her hands and tried her best puppy face. “I’ll get down on my knees. Here I go. I’m kneeling. On this dirty greasy floor. In front of you. PLEAASSEE!!! People are staring Nat. PLEAASSEE!!” Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled her friend back up off the floor.

“Fine.” Nat smirked and sat back down next to a chuckling Bucky.

Jane cleared her throat. “Hi. I’m the mother of these babies. This tower over here is my husband. We are the deciders of the babies names. You know. Just in case you didn’t know.” The table smirked.

“Hey Jane! How’s my science buddy? Huh?” Jemma smiled coyly at Jane.

“Oh that reminds me! Did you get the job?” Jane said as she took a sip from Steve’s soda.

“Eeeeee!! Yes I did!” Jemma squealed.

Steve felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he took it out. It was a new message from Tony. He smiled as he filtered out everyone’s voices and concentrated on his phone.

_Wanna meet tomorrow morning for breakfast? I can pick you up like last time :)_

Steve let a dorky smile appear on his face as he carefully texted out his response.

_Sounds good. We can go over some stuff for the party, hang out and then do the star watching thing at night :D_

A second later he received Tony’s response.

_Sounds like the perfect day! Can’t wait to check out your special spot with you, I’ll bring blankets._

Steve was about to respond when he felt Thor poke his ribcage. Steve looked up at the table, they were all staring at him again. _Great._ _  
_

“I said,” Sam told Steve, widening his eyes for emphasis, “that’s a cool phone dude. Where did you get it?” He pronounced each word carefully and slowly.

“I thought you were opposed to getting a new phone cause yours worked perfectly fine?” Bucky chimed in, “did yours break?”

Steve could feel his cheeks getting warmer, “no. Tony. Tony made it for me.” Sam’s face twisted into one of realization, like he suddenly understood the whole universe. Steve saw Bucky’s eyes widen and Simmons mouth drop, Jemma and Thor borrowed their brows in confusion.

“And is that Tony your texting with now?” Nat asked with a smirk as she got up from her chair. Steve instinctively tightened his grip on the phone as he nodded yes.

“Wait. Tony Stark built you a phone? One specially designed. Just for you?” Bucky said shifting in his seat, needing affirmation.

Steve blinked a few times. “Yes?”

Jemma nodded her head, “it’s definitely a one of a kind model. I’ve never seen another phone like that, this morning, after I got hired, they showed me the new tech releases and that phone wasn’t in there.”

“Wait hold on.” Jane extended her hands in front of her. “I feel like we missed a very vital part of this conversation.”  She gestured to Thor and herself. Then staring at Steve, “since when do you know Tony Stark?”

“Uh Thursday night. I-sort a- nursed him back to health...” Steve answered, and yup, he’s pretty sure that at this point you could boil water on his cheeks.

“WAIT! What?” The whole table screamed at him. _Oh yeah we sort of skipped this part earlier, dammit, shoulda just left it at Thursday._

“He was a little drunk and I picked him up and he slept at my place, jerk took over my bed and made me sleep on the chair” Steve said nonchalantly, not that he actually slept, more of stayed up the whole night to watch over Tony, make sure he didn’t do something stupid or choke on his own vomit, and since Tony didn’t, Steve used the opportunity to practice his drawing. He looked at everybody’s wide eyes and wished that they would just move onto another subject already.

“Wow, and now you guys are spending the whole day together tomorrow and, aww, stargazing!” Nat said from her place next to Bucky. Steve looked at her wide eyed, then at his hands, empty, then back at her. She was holding Steve’s phone up coyly in her hands.

“Steve how come you’ve never taken me to your special spot? Am I not special enough for you?” Bucky asked as Nat showed him the texts.

“What should we reply with?” Nat smirked scooting closer into Bucky.

“Write something naughty!” Sam offered giddily.

“No something romantic!” Jemma countered.

“I hear you like roses.” Jane slowly dictated, “so here's a polar coordinate graph of r  = 1+cos(theta).”

“Aww!” Jemma replied.

“Write a proclamation of love!” Thor declared as he grabbed a handful of Steve’s fries.

“Buck no.” Steve pleaded as he saw Nat’s evil smirk and her fingers begin to tap the phone.

Bucky stopped laughing as he looked into Steve’s puppy eyes. “Well what do you want us to write? Come on this is your chance to say whatever the hell you want then blame it on us later.”

“Buuck” Steve pleaded again.

“Ugh. Fine Nat give him the phone.” Natasha reluctantly handed Steve his phone back.

Steve looked down at Nat’s draft message. She had woven in what everybody had suggested and added a few things herself. Steve quickly deleted the message. He typed out his own response.

_Sounds fantastic :D_

He looked back up at his smirking group of friends and rolled his eyes. Jane grabbed another one of his fries.

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Odenson-Foster, are you guys just going to eat all my food or are you planning on getting your own at some point?”

“Yeah. Eventually.” Jane smirked at him as she and Thor grabbed more of his fries.

 


	11. EVERYONE ACT NATURAL!

“Coming!” Steve called out to his door from the bedroom. He looked down at his watch, he still had another hour before Tony was suppose to come. Thankfully, unlike last time, Steve predicted Tony’s earliness and had woken up two -- okay three --hours earlier than normal to get ready.

The knocking on his door started again. Steve looked at himself in his mirror one last time, giving himself an encouraging smile before heading to his door.

“Hey T-am. Wha-what are you guys doing here?” Steve said staring at Sam and Jemma huddled at his door.

“Is he here?” Jemma whispered poking her head into the apartment.

“Why are you guys here?” Steve asked not indicating any sign of letting them in.

“We just wanted to wish you good luck on your date.” Sam said striding into the apartment, ducking under Steve’s arm to do so.

“It’s not a da- guys I appreciate your support, but Tony normally comes early so…” Steve said turning to Sam, Jenna taking this opportunity to walk into the apartment.

“Whoa there buddy, didn’t need to know how far you two have gone, but thanks for the info I guess.”

“What?” Steve said going over what he had just said in his head, “no, shut up.”

“That’s no way to treat your guests Rogers.” A voice chided from the entrance. Steve spun back around to see Bucky and Nat enter his apartment, both tsking in disapproval.

“What are you guys doing here!?” Steve asked in distress as the new couple joined the one already there. They were all making themselves at home already.

“Well you said he was helping you plan _my_ bachelor party right? I wanna make sure he knows his customer and that he’s meant to let you do most of the work.” Bucky answered grabbing a nearby sketchbook to flip through. Steve lunged at him pulling it, and any other nearby sketchbooks, away. Since that night of nursing Tony he had been drawing him more and more and he no longer knew which sketchbooks were friend and family safe.

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, he loved going through Steve’s sketchbooks, getting a glimpse of all that was going on in his friend's head. But his mouth snapped shut and his face shifted, giving Steve a knowing look as he saw him scrambling to put away all of his sketchbooks.

“And I wanted to personally give him the wedding invitation.” Nat said pulling out the envelope from the night before.

“Nat. No I forbid you from doing that! Jemma will you stop looking everywhere he’s not hiding in my closet.” Steve said, god it felt like he was an elementary school teacher.

“See I told you everyone else would be here.” Steve heard Thor’s voice boom from the hallway. He turned around in time to see him and Jane join the others.

“Oh great you too?”

“That’s no way to speak to a pregnant lady Steve.” Sam berated him, giving his spot on the sofa to Jane.

Steve looked at the wall clock again. “Okay you guys need to leave,” Steve said looking around his apartment, now overflowing with friends. “He’s going to b-” right on cue, his buzzer rang.

A flutter of panic passed through him as he saw his friends smirk. He knew that smirk. He ran to the buzzer but was stopped short by Thor’s big hands around him.

“Rogers residence.” Bucky answered with the best formal voice he could muster.

Steve was going to kill them. All of them. Starting with the guy holding him in place.

“Aren’t you guys always saying you're my best friends? Huh what happened to that?” Steve pleaded once Sam’s finger was off the button.

“This is what best friends do!” The whole room shouted back, well almost the whole room, Jane was busy eating an apple.

“Um. Steve? Is Steve home?” Came Tony’s reply.

Steve watched Nat, Sam, and Bucky huddle, plotting their next move.

“Oh Stevie? Why yes darling come right up!” Nat gave back in her best british accent, which was scarily good.

“What are you guys doing?” Steve said struggling against Thor as Sam buzzed Tony in.

“We wanna meet him.” Nat replied innocently. Sam and Bucky though were not quite as convincing in hiding their smirks.

“Thor let me go.” Steve demanded.

“I’m scared to.” Thor replied sheepishly.

A knock on the door stopped short Steve’s reply.

“EVERYONE ACT NATURAL!” Jemma said jumping up from the sofa and picking up the nearest book. She flipped it open and began reading it, slightly bending her knees, as if sitting on a chair that wasn't there.

“Okay honey I’m gonna stop you right there.” Sam said looking at her, his voice conveyed embarrassment and disapproval but his eyes said otherwise as he straightened Jemma out and grabbed the upside down book from her hands.

Tony knocked again.

“Thor put me down, put me down.” Steve said as he saw Bucky reach for the door.

Thor complied, dropping Steve to the floor as Bucky opened the door and let Tony in.

“Um. Is this a bad time?” Tony asked taking in the view.

“No no no!” Bucky said extending his hand to Tony. “We are friends of Steve’s, just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

“Hello.” Tony said a smile forming on his lips as he reciprocated the action.

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky continued saying, “Steve’s best- one of Steve’s best friends. I’ve known him since he was a scrawny little kid who didn’t know how to back down from a fight. We’ve been protecting each other ever since. So, it goes without saying, that if you hurt my Steve I’m gonna hurt you. I don’t care who you are or how much power you have, if you mess him up, I’ll mess you up. Understood?”

Steve’s face went red, he wouldn’t blame Tony if he ran out now.

Instead though Tony maintained the firm handshake and nodded in determination, as if the world’s most precious gem had just been handed to him and he was resulte in convincing the general that he would protect it with his life because he would.

“And I’m Natasha his fiance, ditto on the killing you part if you hurt Steve.” Nat said as Bucky released Tony’s hand. Her expression though was a lot nicer than Bucky's as she shook Tony’s hand.

“Unlike the two assassins there...I’m a lot nicer. But, as you can guess, we all care a lot about Steve, so if you do hurt him, which for your own safety you shouldn’t, know that I will assist in the capturing of you for them two.” Sam said with a amicable smile as he shook Tony’s hand and patted his shoulder.

“Okay Tony, we should go-” Steve said proud of himself for getting the nerve to talk and stand up. Only, of course to be pulled down to the sofa by Jane.

“We are doing this because we love you.” She whispered.

“What embarrassing me in front of my crush? Yeah thanks a lot friends!” Steve whispered back, thankful for Thor’s loud introduction masking their voices.

Jane gave him a wide smile and whispered back, “we are more than just your friends Steve, we are your family. Not only is it our job to embarrass you but it’s also our job to make sure you don’t get hurt. And by the way, you just admitted Tony is your crush.” With a wink she got up off the couch and introduced herself to Steve, leaving out all threats and instead welcoming him into their home and saying she looked forward to getting to know him better in the future.

“Hello Mr.Stark. I’m Jemma Simmons, it is a huge pleasure to meet you sir.” Jemma said bowing in front of him causing Sam to swipe a hand along his face.

“Simmons...are you by any chance our new hire?” Tony asked as he extended his hand for a shake.

“Um yes, how did you…” Jemma said looking up.

“I was very impressed with your resume. Thank you for choosing to join our team. I’m really looking forward to working with you.” Tony said, a sincere smile on his face.

“Okay well I think we should get going.” Steve said after a moment of silence.

“Why don’t you guys eat here?” Jane said blocking the door.

“Hmm?” Steve replied.

“Yeah, let’s have a family breakfast. We can make something together!” Jane said pulling Thor to block the door with her.

“A family breakfast…” Tony repeated quietly, looking down at his shoes. That was something he hadn’t had in...well ever really. “Yeah.” He said clearing his throat and looking back up at Steve’s _family,_ “yeah, I’m game if Steve is.”

All heads swiveled to Steve who was staring at Tony, “um yeah okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll so I was planning on adding the breakfast scene but I've had this part done for awhile and just haven't been able to sit down and right the next part so that'll be in the next chapter, sorry about that and thanks for putting up with me ;P 
> 
> -many kisses and bone crushing hugs, ThatFanWriter :} 
> 
> Remember that you are loved!! (Me, I love you and appreciate you and care about you)


	12. A family meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this takes place moments after the last chapter. Sorry for taking so long, it's just... life. Anyways, I'll update soon, I hope. 
> 
> -Many kisses and bone crushing hugs, ThatFanwriter

“Okay but that was one time!” Natasha corrected over the noise of the blender.

“Yes, and one time is enough,” Jemma teased as she set out the plates.

“Alright enough gossiping you two.” Bucky said as he paced the kitchen, big bowl tucked into one arm, the other hand whisking away the batter inside it.

Sam paused his slicing of apples, “weren’t you the one who started this conversation?”

“Yes and now I’m trying to end it before my soon to be wife here kills me.” Bucky smiled.

Tony weaved his way through the crowded kitchen, “one sliced and diced bowl of ham, just as instructed.” He handed the bowl to Thor who inspected it, he smiled up at Tony in a nod of approval. Tony found it interesting how his body tingled at the feeling of approval, that he got something right.

After Thor gave him his next task he weaved his way back towards Steve and Jane. Jane had just about finished folding all the grocery bags, storing them in a nearby bin.

“Hey.” Steve smiled, “sorry we aren’t at a restaurant.”

“Are you kidding me? This is like a thousand times better!” Tony beamed as he set his ingredients on the counter. “This.” He looked at the busy kitchen and all the smiling faces, “this is something I haven’t experienced in a long time.”

“What, being in a crowded kitchen?” Sam asked behind him.

“No. A family meal. I’ve only ever had the pleasure of partaking in a family meal once. When, back in college, my flight home was cancelled so Rhodey invited me to stay with his family. I figured why not? It’s not like there was anything waiting for me back home you know. Yeah, that was the first Christmas I ever helped cooked dinner and sat  down with people that actually cared about me and talked to me during the meal. Best day of my life.”

A quit null had settled into the room that Tony only now just realized. He felt everybody's eyes on him. He cleared his throat, only to find it completely dry; his mind impulsively started throwing jokes and sarcasm at him to spew out.

“Well you're here with us now Tony.” Natasha said softly as she pressed her hands around Tony’s back in a comforting squeeze.

Steve wanted to reach out and grab Tony’s hand, intertwining his fingers with Tony’s, and let him know everything was going to be all right. But instead he tightened his grip around the stool and gave Tony a tight smile as Natasha spoke for him.

****

“Alright alright alright!” Sam said as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Thor set the last plate and sat down as well. Soon the kitchen and living room, were the folding chairs and makeshift elongated table extended into to, were filled with cheery laughter and excited conversations.

“Who’s going to pick up the Bartons?” Was asked at one point in the conversation.

“Well, we're already the ones throwing the welcome back party.” Bucky said looking over at Nat.

“I guess it would make sense if we were the ones to pick them up from the airport.” Nat nodded.

“You coming?” Sam asked nodding at Tony.

“Um.” Tony said glancing over at Steve, who opened his mouth but was cut off by Jane’s voice.

“You should totally come!” She said smiling. The rest of the group nodded enthusiastically.

“If you're not too busy.” Steve added, not wanting to coerce Tony into doing anything he didn’t want to do.

*****

“What are you doing woman?” Sam said as he walked over to Jane.

“Washing the dishes.” She replied with a quirked eyebrow.

Sam shook his head, “no no no. Your pregnant.”

“With twins.” Jemma nodded as she walked to the other side of Jane.

“You deserve to be pampered,” Sam announced.  “Thor come and carry your wife to the couch!”

“While Sam and I finish the dishes.” Jemma smiled as Sam pulled up his sleeves.

“Very well!” Thor beamed and, ignoring Jane’s no, carefully picked her up and set her on the couch with a gentleness that starkly contrasted his appearance.

“Okay but I refuse to sit here alone.” She said with a playful pout before reaching out and pulling Thor in towards the couch, he let himself fall next to her and the two erupted into giggles.

Steve smiled at them from behind the kitchen counter, admiring their love.

“You have a great group of friends here.” Tony said as he took the seat next to Steve.

“Yeah...they’re pretty great. They helped through a lot. They’re my family.” Steve smiled as he looked back at Tony. “Um, so are you still up for the park? You’re not sick of me yet?”

Tony let out a small laugh, “I don’t think I could ever get sick of you Rogers.”

 


	13. Which ONE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! Sorry for such the long wait (Iv'e been traveling) anyways, here's the next part, later on the same day as last chapter, hope you like it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting, it means the world to me :*
> 
> ~ThatFanwriter *many soul mending hugs and kisses*

Tony’s laughter echoed echoed through the valley. “C’mon old man.” He said facing Steve.

Steve took a deep breath of air, “I didn’t know you were so spry.”

“I'm a lot of things.” Tony smirked.

Steve let out a small laugh, “yeah I'm gathering,” he said before racing up to Tony. Tony who let out an honest to god little girls screech before dashing just out of Steve’s grasp.

Steve stopped running, staring at Tony a beat before dropping to his butt and laying down, chest up, on the grass.  After a moment he could hear the grass flatten underneath Tony’s nearing footsteps. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see when Tony had reached arm distance, but he kept his gaze focused on the clouds above him.

“What, you're giving up already?” Said Tony as he tried to even out his breathing.

Steve smirked up and, in one smooth continuous move, got to his feet, and tightened his arms around Tony’s waist, pushing his chest into Tony’s back as he bent down to whisper into Tony’s ear, “no just changing my tactics.” He smirked as he pulled Tony in tighter, “you’re it.”

And just as quickly as it happened he was gone. Tony was left blinking at the ground below him. His face was flushed and his body was apparently very excited now. He blinked a few times as he rebooted his brain. He looked around to see where Steve had run off to. Nothing. He looked down at his crotch to remind himself they were playing tag and to calm the fuck down. When he felt he was decent enough he went off to go look for Steve.

“We’re playing tag not hide and seek you cheater!” He yelled out with his hands.

Steve chuckled from behind the tree he had been watching Tony from.

******

“Okay so then no strippers?” Tony asked looking up at Steve. He let out a small laugh at Steve’s facial expression, “it’s usually what happens at bachelor parties.” Steve’s glare of a response brought Tony’s pen down to his notebook, “no strippers.” He said as he added it to their lengthy list of _No’s._

They were laying on a blanket atop the hill Steve had suggested. A picnic basket lay discarded to the side, a half empty sparkling cider bottle in a small ice bucket next to them.

“All right, so we have…” Tony counted the _No’s_ list, “thirty four things under no. And three things under yes.” Tony counted off with his fingers, “good friends, good food and good location.” Steve smiled in satisfaction.

“Okay, um. Let’s make the guest list then.” Tony said as he created a new subtitle.

“Um. Easy. Bucky,” Steve started listing, Tony suppressed his grin as he wrote Bucky down. “Um. Well, me. Thor. Sam. Clint.” Steve said counting with his fingers pausing for Tony to write them down, then with more hesitance, “and you?”

Tony let his smile show this time as he wrote his name down on the guest list. “Can I bring a friend?” Tony asked as he finished writing the K. “Or two actually?” He said looking up at a wide eyed Steve.

“What kind of a friend?” Steve asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Tony rolled his eyes, “not strippers or anything.” _Right,_ Steve thought, _that's what I’m worried about_ , _not if it’s a boy or girlfriend._ “Just two friends of mine that I think could use a night out.”

Steve nodded eyeing the names Tony added to the list, Rhodey and Bruce. Steve relaxed, two well known _friends_ of Tony’s.

“Okay so that’s...eight. Good friends, _check._ Good food...” Tony said moving on to the next thing.

*******

“Whoa” Tony said, his eyes lapping up the starry night sky.

“Told you. I keep my promises.” Steve smiled. He felt Tony shuffle next to him, so he turned his head to face him. Tony was now laying on his side facing him, head resting on his arm.

“Was this a promise you made to me at _that night_?”

Tony turned on his side to face Tony as well.

“I have a confession.” Tony said before giving Steve time to answer.

“You remember everything?” Steve asked in no more than a whisper.

“Um no.” Tony let out in a small laugh. “But...I did…um…” He let out another laugh, more nervous than the first. “Well, I’m just going to go ahead and say it and hope you don’t get mad at me.” Tony said, taking a breath he rambled through his confession, “I may have accidentally-not so accidentally- taken home one of your sketchbooks.” _SHIT SHIT SHIT,_ was the alarm that was ringing in Steve’s head, _which one Which ONE?_ Steve started doing a mental catalog of all of his sketchbooks trying to remember which ones had sketches of Tony’s half naked body on them.

“I know I shouldn’t have,” Tony was saying, still rambling, “it’s just I don’t know. I woke up in a stranger's bed, was flipping through a sketchbook and saw one of me so when you turned around to serve that amazing breakfast, I pocketed it. Thought it might give me more insight or something.” _The pocket sketchbook,_ Steve determined, mentally flipping through all the pages in his little black sketchbook. The first half of the book was mainly consistent of everyday sketches since that was the one he was accustomed to carry around, sketching flowers, objects, birds or people he found interesting. _Tony, what Tony sketches do I have in there?_

“Um the first one was me out in the middle of the street, staring into what I assume are headlights. I look like a scared deer.” Tony said answering Steve’s unspoken question. “Then the other one, which I, I think it’s my favorite drawing ever. We are basically cuddled up on top of your car, above us are all these magnificent bright stars and in front of us the sun is just barely starting to peek out.” Tony’s smile slowly dissipated, “wish I could remember that” he whispered, mainly to himself.

“C’mon, this … so much better. ‘Sides, we’ll make a lot more.” Steve said smiling. “Memories. A lot more memories.” He added after running through the sentence he had just said in his head.

Tony smiled and shuffled back onto his back, simultaneously scooting infinitely closer to Steve. Steve remained still for a moment, looking down at Tony, his eyes intently focused on memorizing every little detail of Tony’s face.

“I have a new sketch.” Steve whispered softly after a while.

Tony’s chest swelled up with an emotion he wasn’t sure what to call yet as he tried to stop the huge open mouthed grin that so desperately wanted to grace his face. With a blink he slowly moved his gaze from the starry night sky to Steve’s crystal blue eye’s towering directly above him.  

Steve tracked Tony’s eyelashes, once again marveling their impossible length. Both men soon found themselves unable to pull their eyes away from the other’s as a comfortable silence enveloped them.

It was as if they were frozen in the moment, peering into each other's souls and hearts, as the world kept spinning on, them completely oblivious to it. A shooting star streaked the sky above them, but neither could care less because they were already looking at something more extraordinary.


	14. The genius, billionaire, adorable philanthropist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, sorry it took forever to update, trying to get back into the habit of writing, thanks to everyone whose still reading it!! Love you :D !

“Tony…” Steve started with a sigh, “You didn’t--”

“What kind of a guest would I be if I arrived without presents?” Tony asked as he carefully settled the last tray of lasagna into the back seat of Steve’s car, careful not to slam the car door as he closed it.

“The kind they are used to.” Steve replied flatly, moving over to open the passenger side door for Tony.

“Such a gentleman.” Tony smirked as he slid into the shotgun seat.

“Besides…” Tony whispered once Steve slid into his own seat, “I want to make a good impression on them, I know how the media conveys me, and how I tend to convey myself and--”

“Tony they already love you.” Steve said cutting him off, “I’m not kidding, ever since Saturday it’s been not stop talk about how great Tony is.” He stopped and looked at the wide eyed Tony, the ghost of a small shy smile appearing on his face. “It’s quite sickening really,” Steve said with a smirk, Tony returned one immediately.

“Well of course they do, I am Tony fucking Stark afterall.” Tony said with a faux posh accent, his smile big and bright on his face.

“The genius, billionaire, adorable philanthropist.” Steve said with conviction as he started the car.

“I’m so fucking adorable.” Tony agreed earnestly as he fist pumped the air. It felt like his heart was beating a thousand beats per minute, he felt like a little school girl staring at her idol as he looked over to Steve, completely aware that the smile on his face was toothy and taking up probably more than half his face and would not fade away anytime soon. But that was okay because Steve’s smile reflected his own and it didn’t seem to be fading either. _Leave it to Steve to turn one of my self hate rants into...well this_ Tony thought as his hands fiddled with themselves on his lap, his minds replaying over and over the way Steve said adorable and his smile just getting bigger and bigger as they started driving to Nat's house.

****

“Alright Rogers. Just explain it to me one more time.” Clint said as he watched Tony off in the distance playing peek a boo with Nathaniel while Lila, Clint’s four year old daughter, was trying her best to braid Tony’s locks of hair. Clint smiled in adoration of the way she would inadvertently stick out her little tongue in concentration.

“There is nothing to explain.” Steve repeated, emphasizing his exasperation. “Tony is a good friend.”

“Okay, no. We were in Europe for about two weeks, three-ish at most. You are telling me that in that time, you befriended _Tony Stark?_ ” Clint stared at him wide eyed waiting for the big shockwave to hit Steve.

“Yup.” Steve simply responded before taking another sip of his water.

“No.” Nat said, sneaking up behind the two men. “It’s more than that Clint. Not only are they good friends now, they are interested parties.” She said raising an eyebrow.

Clint raised his eyebrow at his wife who had just sat down with them, she apparently needed no catching up because she quickly raised both of her eyebrows and sent Steve a knowing smile.

“Wait…” Clint said slowly, “I don’t understand what that means.” Eyes darting back and forth between Natasha and Laura, finally settling on Steve’s to see if he knew what they were talking about.

“I’m out of here.” Was all Steve said in resignation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch them up.” Natasha teased as he made to leave, he rolled his eyes in response but his smile betrayed the expression he had hoped to convey.

“How’s it going tiger?” Steve smirked as he reached where Tony was lying on the floor, kneeling to lay down next to him.

****

“Tony thanks again for all the food you brought. It was incredibly sweet, you really shouldn’t have.” Laura said as she hugged Tony goodbye.

“And the fact that you made it yourself…” Clint added when it was his turn to hug Tony goodbye. The rest of the group muttered along another series of _Thank you_ s and _It was so good!_

Tony laughed, “really guys, it was no big deal,” he lied, not bothering in telling them that he had gone through about three dozen trays of burnt lasagnas in the past three days in an attempt to create something edible.

****

“Dooo” Tony said drawling out the o once Steve pulled up to his driveway, “um, do you wanna come in for a drink?”

“Um.” Steve said, his eyes darting at the car’s clock 11:58pm, “um” he said again his mind going blank because the offer was unexpected and oh my god how he wanted to say yes but--

“No you're right,” Tony suddenly said waves of self hatred flowing through him,   _idiot look at the time,_ “it’s Wednesday, you have work in the morning, and I’m like a forty five minute drive from your house. Shit why did I let you drive me home? It would have been faster if you’d just driven home and I called for a driver. Sorry, that was inconsiderate, that’s me though, the selfish basta-”

“Tony!” Steve nearly shouted as he threw a finger up in the air, he hated hearing Tony say those terrible things about himself, no one should hate themselves that much. Steve looked at a wide eyed confused Tony, _shit, say something_ “language!” Steve said as explanation in the most serious face and tone he could muster, before breaking into a grin that caused both him and Tony to erupt into giggles.

“Are you sure you are okay driving this late though? I mean you’ve been up since god knows what hour and, and I’ve got spare bedrooms, you can even have my bed, you know, get even with me, and your workplace is like a twenty minute drive from my house versus what like thirty five from yours? Not that I’ve checked or anything because that would be weird.” Tony stopped talking and stared at Steve.

“Oh…” Steve said after a few seconds of silence realizing he was meant to respond, “I… um…”

“And I’ve got plenty of clothes you can borrow so you, you wouldn’t have to worry about the same day clothes tomorrow at work, and I’ve got a charger for your phone and I’m sure I have an new toothbrush somewhere that you can have.” Tony hastily added.

A few more seconds passed and Steve slowly opened his mouth again.

“Um and if you say yes then… we can like, have a midnight snack or something, fridge is fully stocked, lot’s of ice cream...also lots of pasta….and um...there’s tv...and, well other stuff, and, although… you’ll probably just want to go to sleep cause...work. Although, who knows, you may want to shower...you can borrow some boxers too, not like I’ve never borrowed yours, and actually we still haven’t talked about how you got those on me….anyways… yeah” Tony said, realizing the reason he kept ranting was because he was afraid of hearing Steve’s answer, which would obviously be a resounding no. He looked up at Steve with hopeful eyes anyways.

Steve smiled fondly at him, holding in the smirk and the internal screaming because ahh showers and boxers and memories, “you had me at doooooo.”

“I don’t think my do was quite that long….” Tony said trying to play off his excitement.


	15. Body Pillow

“But...I mean I guess that’s just who I am.” Steve shrugged looking down at his mug.

“Wow.” Tony said wide eyed, “what you did that’s…”

“Stupid?” Steve offered with a small smile, that was the word people usually finished that sentence with.

“Heroic.” Tony corrected, lifting his eyebrows for emphasis. 

“I was in the hospital for two weeks, and on crutches for three.” Steve reminded him.

“Steve, you stood up for these people you didn’t even know.  _ You saved them _ .” Tony said, voice dripping with reverence. “I don’t feel worthy to be sitting on this couch with you. You make me feel...inadequate.” Tony said recalling the word his father had often used to describe Tony’s early creations.

Steve let out a small laugh, " _y_ _ ou? _  You don’t think you're good enough? Are you kidding me? I’m the one who's always having major panic attacks over the fact that I get to call you my friend.” Steve said staring Tony in the eyes as if that was an obvious fact. 

“Tony what you’ve done with your father’s company…” Steve licked his lips, shaking his head at the loss of words that would match the respect and admiration he had for the man. “Tony, you have such an amazing mind and the world is so blessed you’re sharing it. You’ve been through so much and you could have decided to... _ fuck it _ , for lack of better words, and just be some lazy snobby son of a rich kid and lived up to all the stereotypes and expectations of you. But you didn’t. You have worked  _ soo  _ hard to get to where you are, you went to MIT at what? Fifteen. And you studied and you worked hard. And you’ve accomplished so much, blown way past anything your father could have dreamt of. Expanded his company, Stark Industries… that name. It’s no longer just, that cool weapons company. Hearing that name,  _ your  _ last name, the company  _ you  _ brought back to life, it brings hope and excitement because that’s what  _ you  _ do. You strive to make the world a better place. All those medicines, vaccines, cures, medical breakthroughs, scientific breakthroughs, technological milestones  _ and  _ breakthroughs. That’s all because you had a vision for  _ your  _ company and despite all the doubts and backlash you didn’t give up, you stood up against that bully. The one that doesn’t care for the betterment of society, that only cares about the money, and what’s the quickest way to make the most of it. You fought that bully, and I’m sure you still are. But you’ve opened up the possibilities for so many people… The lady that lives two floors up from me, only reason she’s still alive is because you refused to charge people for life or death things. Four surgeries, she went through --only made possible by the technological feats you've accomplished-- and then two months at a state of the art Stark recovery center…. You once said…” Steve broke his stare at Tony for a moment, looking down at  ~~ his ~~ the joggers Tony had lent him, as he bit his bottom lip, wondering if reciting a quote from over five years ago would make him sound like too much of a stalker, he looked back up at Tony, locking eyes once more, and decided to continue. “You said that you didn’t want to waste your life, that if you were alive then it had to be for a reason and that you knew you had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And Tony you have done so much for the world…  You. Are. A. Hero.” Steve said, wide eyes trying to make sure Tony knew he was speaking the truth.

Tony sat there momentarily frozen, he could feel the lump in his throat hardening and the water in his eyes starting to collect at the rim. Normally he would shoot back some witty reply along the lines of  _ Of course I am! I’m Tony Stark, the world is lucky to have me!  _ But that was usually a response to fake praise from people with an ulterior motive. What Steve had said, there was too much heart, it was so filled with emotion and admiration. So Tony deflected another way, “more ice-cream?” He said, thankful Steve made no sign of having noticed the way his voice broke when he said more. 

Instead Steve looked down at his mug, he didn’t even remember finishing it’s contents. “Oh c’mon you can run an extra mile tomorrow.” Tony teased. 

“Sure.” Steve smiled extending the mug, he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Tony, their bodies no more than a foot apart. Tony grabbed it and, untucking his knees, got up and headed towards the kitchen. 

Steve watched him carefully as he opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream containers, he could tell he was mulling something over. By the time Tony had managed to grab a whole scoopful of ice cream and place it into Steve’s mug, he had hesitantly opened and closed his mouth three times and cautiously glanced up at Steve seven.

“Um…” Tony finally said as he finished scooping the last ice cream into Steve’s mug. He stuck the spoon in the tub of ice cream and rested his hands on the counter. There were a million things floating through his mind, stuff he wanted to get out and share with Steve, but mainly he wanted to thank him, he let out a small laugh wondering why it was so damn hard to get the words out. His hold on the counter tightend, “um… that- that speech. The press chewed it up and spat it back in my face. That was my first  _ real  _ experience with the backwardness of it all, that if you didn’t play the press then they would play you.” Tony said having no idea where he was going with the story or why out of his sea of ideas that’s the one he commented on. “Um… yeah.” He said scrunching his eyebrows and moved on to to fill more ice cream into his mug. 

“And thanks.” He blurted out mid scoop. “For the whole--” he waved his hand, and the spoon it it, in front of him. “Last person to say something like that to my face was Jarvis, the uh- the human, not my A.I. Although to be fair I think the people that probably agree with you don’t want me to get a bigger ego, so…”

*****

“Tony you never sent me the files last night!” A voice came in booming through the living room, “c’mon man, I’ve got a meeting in an hour and I ne--  _ oh _ .” Rhodey stopped short when he made it to the sofa. 

Steve and Tony opened their eyes in sync. “What files?” Tony asked, voice husky and groggy. “Oh wait. Yeah those. One second.” He said blinking a few times before reluctantly pulling himself out of Steve’s arms. He got up, lightly stretching, before disappearing down the hall.

Steve hoped that if he laid completely still Rhodey wouldn’t notice he was there.

“You must be Steve.” Rhodey said, Steve felt his cheeks burning up even hotter than Tony usually made them go. He hesitantly sat up on the sofa. 

Rhodey grimaced, “if I’d a known that--”

“We weren’t!” Steve quickly blurted out, cutting him off, he could feel his ear tips turning redder and redder.

“If I had known,” Rhodey continued with a smirk, “that Tony was actually sleeping. Then I would have just gone to the meeting without the files. Not woken him up. God knows he barely ever gets enough sleep so… it’s kind of a precious thing.”

“Right. Yup” Steve said shaking his head and he stood up off the couch. 

“The last time he got ‘a good night's rest’, or as close as Tony can get to one, not including last night, was Saturday, five freaking nights ago, when you and him ended up falling asleep on your picnic stargazing thing. Then before that I’m pretty sure was the night you _so graciously nursed him back to health,_ at least that’s what Tony keeps saying… funny how the common factor is you on all the occasions Tony is able to sleep soundly and peacefully for more than thirty minutes at a time.” 

“Well to be fair… the first one did involve a lot of alcohol.”

“True…” nodded Rhodey slowly, “but, pretty sure if it hadn’t been for you Tony would have spent the night throwing up in some alley, cursing himself the whole night while simultaneously trying to invent the next best thing to make up for his, and I’m quoting him here, ‘stupid annoying self’.” 

Steve scrunched his eyebrows and was about to respond but Tony walked back into the room waving around some files in his hand. 

“Here.” He said handing them to Rhodey, “I’d invite you to stay for breakfast but… I don’t want you to.” He tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders in apology before turning towards the kitchen, “c’mon Rogers, I’ll whip you up my specialty.”

Rhodey made a face, “I’d stay away from his cooking if I were you.” He whispered to Steve.

“I heard that!” Tony shouted from the fridge.

“Love you, gotta run!” Rhodey shouted towards Tony, Tony threw up a peace sign, still busy rummaging the fridge.

“Um.” Steve said walking towards Tony as Rhodey left. Tony had apparently not cared about the fact that he ended up being Steve’s body pillow so Steve was determined not to make a big deal about it either. “So what’s your specialty?”

“Cereal.” Tony replied with a huge grin as he set the milk on the table.

“Ooh. My favorite.” Steve said with a smirk.

“Jarvis put on some cartoons.” Tony said as he went to grab a variety of cereals setting them on the table to let Steve decide which one he wanted.

An episode of Spongebob started playing,  _ hologram style _ , on the kitchen counter, Steve tried his best to not look freaked out but he guessed he failed when Tony started giggling at him.

_ … Patrick… Spongebob… Spongebob and Patrick… Spongebob and… Squidward?  _ His brain let out an exasperated sigh, he took another spoonful of cereal.  _ I wonder if Pepper is still his Patrick… his… star…….  I wonder if I’ve “upgraded” all, does he still think of me as his Squidward? I’d like to think that by now… I’m -- I’m at least a Sandy. Or…. maybe Geary? _

“Are you trying to figure out how the holo-screen works or are you just really invested in Spongebob?” Tony said breaking Steve out of his thoughts, Steve looked up at Tony who was staring at him with a comical look on his face, “You’ve been intently staring at Spongebob and Patrick for the last four minutes.”

“What do you think about Squidward and Spongebob’s… friendship?” Steve started asking before his brain had time to process what was coming out of his mouth.

“Okay that’s it.” Tony said setting his spoon down. “You have to tell me. What happened that night that has you so focused on Spongebob?” 

Steve hesitated, it sounded so stupid to be worked up over something so little. Tony raised his eyebrows waiting for the answer. Steve opened his mouth but nothing came. He closed it and tried again.

“So… when you were drunk, you-- you’re brain-- so you were looking at the sky. Stars right? Pepper, she’s-- star, and well Patrick Star, yeah-- and so-- you-- you’re Spongebob-- then well-- du--um--and so she’s-- pa-trick--you--you-- you were feeling sad because-- bad Spongebob--then I-- which you're not by the way, you’re a good Spongebob-- and um---hehe--later, you-- you---later, um, ha---you--you decided--I’m--I was--I’m squidward. And so--so...I’m--uh I don’t-- I don’t know why I’m still talking.” Steve trailed off before quickly stuffing his mouth with a huge spoonful of cereal.  _ Oh my god it’s like high school all over again, _ he cried out in his mind as his cheeks turned a soft pink.

Tony took a second to sort out everything out. “I can see why I would call you my Squidward,” he chuckled; Steve’s heart deflated.

“Oh.” Steve mumbled through the cereal in his mouth, he swallowed, “do you still see me as a Squidward?”

“I… yeah I think so. Pepper, though. I’m pretty sure she’s more of a Sandy now.” Tony said after a moment. 

Steve was trying to think of way to answer, debating whether to ask how he could be promoted from Squidward to Patrick, when J.A.R.V.I.S spoke, “master Rogers, looking at traffic, I recommend leaving within the next fifteen minutes if you don’t want to be late to work.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” Steve told the ceiling.

“C’mon let’s get you dressed.” Tony said jumping off the chair, “no don’t worry ‘bout that, I’ll wash them later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, thanks for putting up with my sporadic postings. (*＾v＾*) -ThatFanwriter


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded. Sorry about that. I know it keeps happening. Woops. Anyways here's a new short chapter. I'm getting back into the habit of writing and will bring you a longer one soon :D Thanks for reading and putting up with me! :*

"Woahoho what is this?" Clint said making his way to Steve's desk, "our golden boy is twenty minutes late to work?" He said shocked as he looked over to Sam.   
  
Sam smiled, "meeting Tony's changed him, Clint. Been coming in late a lot."   
  
"What?" Clint said jaw dropping, "I need to leave the country more often."   
  
"So, what's your excuse for letting the coffee I so graciously bought you go cold again?" Sam eyed down Steve, who was barely settling down into his chair.   
  
He glared at the two men looming over his desk, "if you must know..."   
  
"Oh, we must." Assured Clint with a nod.   
  
"Finding an outfit took longer than expected." Steve said, proud of his technically not lying skills.   
  
Sam eyed his leather jacket. "That new?"   
  
Steve stared at his computer screen, mustering his self-proclaimed skill,  "...it is to me...."   
  
"Spill." Clint said, moving over a stack of folders to rest a thigh on Steve's desk.   
  
Steve grabbed the cup of coffee left by his computer and took a small sip. It wasn't that cold.   
  
"Rogers." Clint said.   
  
"I drove Tony back to his place last night andendedupstayingthereandweslepttogether--butnotlikesleptslepttogether--welltechnicallywedidsleepsleeptogether--butlikeactuallysleptsleptlikesnoringslept--onthecouchandthenRhodeyfoundusanditwasawkwardbutIdidn'twanttomakeitawkwardsinceapparentlytoTonyitwasn'tthatawkward--andthenwehadbreakfastandhesaidIcouldpicksomethingoutfromhiscloset--andmanhisclosetisbigandweendedup--orIguessIendeduptryingonnearlyallofhisclothes--thoughIguessyoucouldsayitwasthetwoofussincehekepthandingmestuff--and it was a lot of fun causehehadJARVISplaymusicanditfeltlikewewerelittlekidsplayingdressupandwetalkedabunchthroughoutthewholething--ohanddidImentionwespentthewholenighttalkingtoo--yeahwetalkedtillwefellasleeponeachotherbutitsreallynobigdeal can you guys stop making it such a big deal? " Steve said, taking a much needed gasp of air.   
  
"Awwww." Clint started, Sam joining in, "looks like someone's got it bad."   
  
"Wait you guys understood what I said? I don't even know what I said." Steve said staring at their grins.   
  
"My girlfriend of five years talks really fast when she's excited, I've gotten pretty good at understanding gibberish. " Sam said with pride.   
  
"Yeah, the gibberish was a no for me, but I read lips and can understand them no matter how fast they are going." Clint grinned.     
  
"Hey stop looking at his lips," Sam nudged Clint, "he's mine."   
  
"No. It sounds like he's Tony's." Clint shrugged.   
  
"Hey I'm not anybody's. I'm my own man. Now, shoo. I have a lot of important work stuff to do." Steve said grabbing a random folder.   
  
"Mmhmm." Sam and Clint hummed in unison as they made their way back to their desks.

 

Steve was about to start working on a report when his phone buzzed. Tony.  Steve looked up at Clint and Sam's desks to make sure they weren't spying on him before allowing himself a grin as he read the message.

_Hey, I had fun last night, and this morning ;) hope I didn't make you too late to work_

Steve chuckled, knowing what that text would make his friends, and anyone else prying through his phone, think. Just a Steve was about to text a response, he received another one.

_Squidward ;P_

Steve’s grin quickly deflated into a grimace. He regretted ever saying anything about the whole nickname thing. Now he was going to be stuck getting called Squidward; a constant reminder that Tony saw him as nothing more than a friend. He typed a response before turning his phone to silent and getting back to work.

 _Me too. Spongebob :) And no don't worry I'm fine. I’ll talk to you soon_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Steve told the guys, but with spaces! Sorry it's all smushed together up there, (and no commas!!) it's just poor nervous Steve forgot how to take breaths between words /.\
> 
> "I drove Tony back to his place last night and ended up staying there and we slept together -- but not like slept slept together -- well technically we did sleep sleep together -- but like actually slept slept like snoring slept--on the couch and then Rhodey found us and it was awkward but I didn't want to make it awkward since apparently to Tony it wasn't that awkward -- and then we had breakfast and he said I could pick something out from his closet -- and man his closet is big and we ended up -- or I guess I ended up trying on nearly all of his clothes -- though I guess you could say it was the two of us since he kept handing me stuff -- and it was a lot of fun cause he had JARVIS play music and it felt like we were little kids playing dress up and we talked a bunch throughout the whole thing -- oh and did I mention we spent the whole night talking too -- yeah we talked till we fell asleep on each other but its really no big deal can you guys stop making it such a big deal? " Steve said, taking a much needed gasp of air.


	17. Did you ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so.... it's been a year.... yeah I'm not even going to bother with excuses. Just sorry and here you go :)

“So. Squidward. Tell me your thoughts on him.” Steve said as he lifted his knee to his chest, cooling down after their long run.

“From SpongeBob?” Bucky asked, before bending forward, chin touching knees.

“No, from Cinderella,” Sam said in between deep breaths as he tried to get a hold of his foot and hold it behind his back.

“Yes from SpongeBob.”

“Kind of… Annoying, relatable now though. I'd have the same dead attitude if I had his life.”

“Not much fun to hang out with,” Sam added, agreeing. 

“Right. My thoughts exactly. So if someone called you a  _ Squidward _ , you wouldn't take it as a compliment right?”

“No?” They both voiced, a little unsure. 

“Why?” Sam questioned, trying his best to bend as much as Bucky had but settled at least being able to touch his toes.

Steve took a deep breath, wondering if he wanted to go through all the details with them. He finished out some more stretches, raising Bucky and Sam’s curiosity. He nodded over at their usual diner once he felt he’d done a sufficient cooldown, and realized his friends had stopped, opting instead to stare at him.  

Once they were sitting in their usual booth, a platter of fries plopped in the middle, Steve began to tell them the whole story, leaving out some unnecessary details, such as the whole bathroom and towel incident, and him drawing sketches of Tony well into the night, and how obsessed he’d become with the videos Tony had gifted him. But he did mention the conversation he and Tony had had yesterday morning, while Steve was sitting in Tony’s kitchen, eating his cereal and watching cartoons.

“Well, maybe that's not the way he sees it.” Bucky offered, after a long sip of his already refilled milkshake. 

“Yeah, have you tried asking him?” Sam asked. 

They nodded thanks to the waitress as she brought out their fourth refill on the platter of fries.

“No but he keeps texting me with that name and I hate it.” Steve sighed, grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing them into his mouth, hoping their salty goodness would dissolve away his problems. 

“Well, you should tell him then. If there’s anything I’ve learned from being with Jemma, communication is key.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, don't leave anything to assumption. Nat and I have learned that the hard way.” Bucky nodded.

That hadn’t been the reception and advice Steve had been expecting. But it felt like solid advice.

“Text him.” 

“No.” Steve said, just because it seemed like solid advice, it didn’t mean he was going to follow through with it.  

“Call him.”

“Not now.” 

“Tonight then, when you’re finishing up the details for my bachelor party,” Bucky said, nodding as if he had final say.

*************

“And that's where I woke up with underwear that weren’t mine!” Tony pointed at Steve’s bed with a proud smile. Rhodey and Bruce nodded appreciatively, as if Tony was a second grader who just showed them the art project he had worked on in class. Steve gave them a weak smile when they all glanced over at him.

“Oh, and those are his sketchbooks! He’s really great. I stole this one,” he said reaching for the little black sketchbook laying on Steve’s bed, “it has some really great drawings of the two us.” Steve wanted to disappear into the corner he was standing in. This felt worse than boot camp had.

“Oh!” Tony said jumping onto Steve’s bed and crawling diagonally to the other side, he picked up the box on the nightstand, “this is that box I made him! The one I told you about, where his phone was. And my thought process journal,” Tony leafed through it. Steve could feel Bruce and Rhodey sending him glances and once-overs. “The USB with all the video tutorials, though I see I was right, you did prefer the CD’s,” Tony smirked picking up some of the empty cases. 

He jumped off the bed, a mirth in his eyes as he sat down at Steve’s computer, moving the mouse to get rid of the black screen. 

“Oh.” Tony said, eyes widening as the computer revealed what had been playing. “Look! He was already watching one, it's paused on my face!” Tony said, swiveling back to the three others, huge open grin on his face. Bruce and Rhodey exchanged smirks and raised eyebrows with each other. Steve stared furiously at his left shoe. Tony turned back around and pressed play.  _ Dashing through the snow,  _ began to play and both on screen Tony, and the one sitting in Steve’s chair, began giving soulful little dance moves. The Tony in Steve’s chair biting on his lower lip, just as he had in the video. Steve for a second forgot the audience of Bucky and Bruce, watching for his reaction, and instead just focused on how happy Tony looked, so at ease and innocent, a playful, albeit slightly naughty, smile playing on his face as he sang along to the Christmas song.

“Steve!” Rhodey was saying, tapping on Steve, pulling him from his Tony induced trance, “someone's knocking on your door.”

 

“So did you ask him?” Was the first thing Sam said when Steve opened the door. He and Bucky crossed their arms as they waited. Steve quickly turned to make sure that no one inside had heard.

“No.” He said curtly, turning back to face his two friends and pulling them into the apartment.

“Oh.” Bucky said, giving a wave at the three men inside. 

After introductions were made and congratulations given to Bucky, Sam and he took Steve’s arms. 

“If you’ll just excuse us a moment.” Sam smiled.

“We need to talk about something work related.” Bucky finished, mimicking Sam’s smile.

“You don’t eve-” Steve said before being pulled out of his apartment and into the hall.

“What do you mean you didn’t ask him why you were Squidward?” Bucky said in a gruff.

“It didn’t come up last night.” Steve explained, upset at his accosted interrogation. Sam and Bucky exchanged a look.

Inside, Bruce and Rhodey were circling Tony. 

“So, why haven’t you asked him yet?” Rhodey asked with raised shoulders and eyebrows.

“It hasn’t come up yet!” Tony said, cautiously eyeing the door in case the other three came barging back in.

“Of course it hasn’t come up yet, it's something you made up!” Bruce said, pinching his nose.

“Remember Tony, we talked about it the whole ride here.” Rhodey said, now treating Tony as if he really were a second grader. “You making the first move is the push Steve needs to ask you to be his date to the wedding. Once you ask him to be your date to Bruce’s fake thing, he’ll feel more at ease asking you to be his date for Bucky’s real thing.”

Tony nodded slowly, having lost all the confidence that had allowed him to walk around in Steve’s home as if it were his own. His attention quickly swiveled to the front door that was opening. All six men tried to act cool and as if nothing had just happened. 

“So…” Bucky said, a chuckle created from the awkward tension escaping his lips. “Where are you all taking me for my bachelor party? Sam wouldn’t let me see what he packed for me in my suitcase.”

Tony grinned, looking towards Steve, who quickly returned it.

“As long as there’s no long train rides.” Bucky said, cautiously worried about the smirks appearing on everyone's faces.

It was within the next ten minutes, while Sam and Bucky got to know Bruce and Rhodey, and Steve and Tony finished up some details for the party, that the rest of the invited came straggling in, rest being just Thor and Clint, both dropped off and walked in by their wives. 

“I for one am very excited to-” Thor was saying with a huge grin but was cut off by Clint quickly raising a hand to his mouth.  _ It’s a secret remember?  _ He said with his eyes.

 

“A party bus!” Bucky said, pleasantly surprised as they filed out of the apartment. He subconsciously scanned the parking lot for any sign of  _ The Black Widow,  _ the name he had endearingly given to his wife to be, she had not been as amused by it as the rest of their friend group had been.

One by one they got on. “Happy.” Tony said, nodding at his bodyguard, who was playing their chauffeur for the trip. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. I love you. I really appreciate all those that have kept with the story, and to all my new readers... I'll try to be more consistent with the updates... try being the operative word :D


End file.
